The Vampire Diaries : From Evan Adams eyes
by Hurricane.'97
Summary: Evangeline Joanne Adams is a regular school girl who is best friends with the jock, Matt Donavan and Vicky Donavan. But then Vicky goes missing. Then her life goes on normally, till she founds out her friend is dead. She feel as if her friends are hiding something from her. A big secret. What happens when she finds out the secret her friends were keeping from her?
1. Chapter 1

(_**A/N- I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I also don't own the songs mentioned in the chapter.**_

* * *

_1. When it all starts._

* * *

A brunette groaned loudly when she heard her alarm clock. She slammed the snoos button on the alarm clock and threw the covers off of herself. She swung her legs on the side of her bed, and stood up. After walking towards her dressing table, she turned on her music player, which immediately started playing _'wait a minute' _by The Pussy Cat Dolls. A smile lightened her face as she started dancing towards her bathroom, which was connected to her bedroom. A hair brush in one hand, holding it as a mike, she started singing with the song. A pair of forest green eyes, stared back at her through the mirror, as she shook her head to the music. After winking at herself, she stripped out of her pajamas and started the shower. After the shower she wrapped herself in a towel and started drying her brown hair with another. A few strand of red hair fell of her face. She had dyed her hair with stripes of red, which looked like fire compared to her natural dark brown hair.

She then hopped towards her walk-in closet, and picked out her clothes for the day. She picked out a blue denim shorts with a white tank top and a white hoodie which reached just below her butt, she left the chain open. Then she picked out an owl locket, which she put around her neck, and another locket which was shaped as a wolf with green eyes, just like hers. This locket was gifted to her by her best friend on her 11th birthday, and she had always worn that locket ever since. Then put on a ring with a big blue stone in the middle on her right hands index finger, and an owl ring on her ring finger. She also put ring with a black stone on the index finger of her left hand. Then she wore a silver men's watch on her left hand, which belonged to her late father who died when she was 9 years old. She then put on her black sneakers, on which she had wrote with a white marker _'fate'_ and _'faith'_ on another.

The 17 year old brunette quickly picked up her phone and her one shouldered book bag, which had various badges on it saying various life quotes, swears words or had smileys on them. After taking a quick look at the mirror, she walked out of her bed room. She walked halfway down the stairs before jumping over the railings and landing in a kneeling position.

"Evangeline Joanne Adams! How many times have I told you not to do that?" Her mother, Sarah Adams, scolded the teen, while looking at her with arms crossed over her chest.

"Sorry, Mum." Evangeline, or like most people called her, Evan, said with sheepish look on her face. She stood up from her kneeling position, and kissed her mother on the cheek, while walking around her to their kitchen. "And I told you not to stress like that." She said while taking out a juice bottle from the fridge. She opened the bottle while kicking the door shut, and turned around to look at her mother."It provokes wrinkles." She ended with a wink, before taking a gulp of her juice.

"Only you would know, Anne." Her mum said while leaning against the island with a smirk.

"I do not have wrinkles!" Evan gasped dramatically at her mother. "A 17 year old with wrinkles! Oh! The horror!" She put her free hand on her fore head for dramatic effect.

Her mother only shook her head in amusement at her teen daughter antics. She always remembered her husband, who died of a car accident, when her daughter would be dramatic. James Adams, the love of her life, her best friend, her partner in crime. Her daughter had his eyes and his personality. Just then she saw her husband's watch on her daughter's wrist, and smiled. She felt glad that her daughter still had not forgotten about her father, with the aching in her heart that she felt that her husband couldn't watch his daughter grow up into this beautiful girl.

"Hey, Mum?" Her daughter said in a singing voice.

She hid her smile while taking a sip of her coffee, and kept her eyes on the newspaper. She knew her Anne would now ask her about the 'back-to-school' party.

"Can I go to the 'back-to-school' party?"

Ha! She knew it!

"No." Was her short answer to her. She loved teasing her daughter. She loved the way her Anne would plead, and whine, and then she would sulk like a 5 year old, while pouting her lips.

"Please? Please? Pleaseeeeeee?"

Pleading. Check.

"Nope." Sarah said before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Why? Mom? Mom? _Mommyyyy?"_

Whining. Check.

"I said 'No', Joanne."

_Here comes the sulking, _Sarah thought as she watched her daughter sit heavily on the stool near the island, and pouting her lips while finishing her orange juice.

Evan sighed heavily, so that her mother would notice her sulking. But her mother just turned the page of the news paper. So, she sighed more heavily.

"Mom?" She questioned when her mother so rudely ignored again. "Mom?"

She quickly walked towards her mom and hugged her tightly.

"Mom? Please? Please! I loveee you." Her Anne said as she rubber her nose on her neck. She just smiled to herself. "Mom! I swear I'll do the laundry, and the dishes, and keep my own room clean!"

"Sweetie, you already do that."

"_Mom_!"

"Okay! Okay! You can go to the party!" Sarah finally caved in with a small laugh.

Her Anne gave her a big kiss on the cheek, and then hugged her again tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You know the rules, right?" Sarah said after hugging her daughter back and kissing her head.

"Of course! Two bottles of beer is the limit, don't go anywhere alone, don't accept drinks from strangers, don't talk to strangers, even if they're absolutely gorgeous, and always stay with the good boy, Matthew Donovan." Her Anne said counting off the rules on her fingers.

They both heard the horn of a truck.

"Speak of the devil." Evan muttered, with a small smile.

"Yo! Evan! Get out here before I leave your sorry ass behind!" They both heard the voice of Matt Donovan, one of Evans best friend.

"Well, my chariot is here!" Her Anne announced dramatically. "Now I must leave to go to the castle of evil, and fight the evil dragon!" She then hoisted her bag on her shoulder and picked up two apples, and left towards the front door after giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. "Love you, mom!" She hollered.

"Love you, too." Sarah shouted back with a small smile on her face.

She heard the front door slam close. She shook her head at her teen daughter, before going back to reading the news paper.

She never wanted this to change.

* * *

Evan quickly jogged towards Matt's Chevy truck, and sat in the passenger's seat. She threw Matt an apple before taking a bite of her own apple. Matt nodded in thanks, before doing the same. He then started his truck, and flinched when Air supply's greatest hit's started playing on the cassette tape. He could feel the glare Evan was giving him before he even looked at her.

Evan was glaring at her best friend. Seriously? He was still moping over his break up with the infamous, Elena Gilbert. Get over it already! She dumped you. End of story. Move on! There are lots of fish in the sea, my fellow idiot fisher. Gosh!

"Seriously?" Was all she said.

"I-I, uh.., that's not mine?" Was Matt's lame attempt to save his ass.

"Matt, I love you, and all, but if I see this stupid cassette in your truck again. I. will. make. You. Suffer."

_Damn, the devils glare,_ Matt thought to himself while driving the truck out of Evans driveway and towards school.

"Okay."

Evan immediately ejected the cassette tape and threw it under the passenger seat. She turned on the radio and made a noise of approval when '_If today was your last day'_ by Nickelback started playing.

"Listen to this, Matthew. This is what you call _music_." Evan slowly said as if talking to a small child. "_Awesome music_."

"I know!"

"Good boy." She said patting Matt on the head like a dog. And chuckled when he swatted her hand away.

Evan then started singing with the radio.

_If today was your last day_

_Tomorrow was too late_

_Would you say good bye of yours today?_

Matt glances at her and smiles. He loved when Evan sang. Her singing made you want to sing with her, even if you can't sing. Evan would just completely loose herself in the song and start to shake her hair, and then raise her voice so high, people would look at her as if she had lost her mind.

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave all pictures in the past_

_Donate every dime you have?_

Evan said the next line pointing at Matt, with a raise eyebrow. He knew what she was saying. '_Are you going to move on from She-Gilbert and live your life in awesomeness or do I have to kick your ass?'. _Matt and Evan have this weird brother-sister relationship where they both were protective of each other. A lot. And Matt loved it. He wished he had this relationship with his sister, Vicky Donavan. Evan was best friends with Vicky too, despite the age difference they had. Matt thought that Evan was a good influence on Vicky. She always helped Vicky like any sister would. And she was also trying to get Vicky to stop the drug use, in a way that she won't provoke his sister's anger.

_Against the grain should be the way of life_

_What's worth the prize is always worth the fight_

_Every second counts cause there's no second try_

_So live your life like you're never living twice_

_Don't take the free ride on your life_

_If today was your last day?_

Evan was there for him too when Elena broke up with him. They spent the whole day watching sucky movies and shouting at the stupid victims of the monster. He remembered what she said to him that made him laugh. Evan said, '_There are plenty of fish in the sea that you don't have to grill before you eat it, if you know what I mean.' _She said with her big smile which showed her white teeth, and both eyebrows raised.

"If today was your last day!" Evan shouted loudly as Matt parked his truck in the school parking lot. Matt just laughed at her and shook his head at her antics, as they both got out of the truck. "Oh, my God! People, Matt Donavan is laughing! Be careful. Next thing we know everyone is getting attacked by aliens!"

Matt just looked at her with an unamused look.

"Ha ha. You are so funny, Evan, I forgot to laugh!" Matt deadpanned while hoisting his bad on his shoulder.

"Oh, come on, Mattie!" Evan said as she walked towards Matt. She used her thumb and index finger to pull up the corner of his lip, so he was smiling. "Show me that beautiful smile of yours, which makes girls swoon!"

Matt pushed her hand away, while giving her a smirk.

"My beautiful smile makes you swoon?" He teased her.

Evan then put her hand over his shoulder, and pretended to faint.

"Someone save me from his beautiful smile, that's making me go weak on my knees!" She dramatically said.

"Okay! That's enough, Ms. Dramatic." Matt said while putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Brat."

They both then started walking towards Matt's locker so that he could get his books.

"So, are you coming to the 'Back-to-school' party in the woods?" Evan asked as she casually leaned besides Matt's locker as he took some of his books.

"Yeah. I have to keep an eye on Vick and you are going to help me." Matt said with a sad smirk.

"When have I ever refused to help you?" The brunette seriously asked with a small smile.

"Almost, never." Matt said closing his locked and then leaning against it to look at Evan. "You are such a good friend. Did I ever tell you that?"

Evan pretended to think.

"Well, there are so many times, I can't even count." Evan said with fake surprise.

"No need to brag about it."

"But you make it so easy, Mattie."

They both laughed at themselves. Matt's smile faded when he look behind Evan. There was standing his Ex-girlfriend, Elena Gilbert, with her best friend, Bonnie Bennett. Elena raised her hand hesitantly, and waved. Evan looked confused about his sudden change of mood. She followed his line of vision, and saw Elena and Bonnie. She gave them a fake smile, and left, dragging Matt with her.

Elena watched with a sad face as Matt, her childhood friend was dragged away by his best friend. She turned to Bonnie with a sad sigh.

"He hates me." She sadly said. "And I think Evan is going to murder me in my sleep any day now."

"That's not hate." Bonnie, her best friend, immediately said. "That's 'you-dumped-me-but-I'm-too-cool-to-show-it-but-sec retly-I'm-listening-to-Air-Supply's-greatest-hits' . And as for Evan, she just acting as a best friend would be acting when their best friend gets dumped by their childhood friend."

* * *

After the school, Evan started walking towards the new kid, to get to know him. She liked to know everyone. Connections everywhere helps her a lot. She also hated it when she didn't know anything, when some one hides something from her. The plus side? Everyone knows you, and you're popular. Now that she carefully looked at the new kid, he looked kinda hot.

"Hey, new kid!" Evan started walking with him with a warm smile.

"Hi." He replied with a small smile.

They both kept walking down the hallway.

"I'm Evan. Everyone calls me that. Just wanted to welcome you to mystic fall. We don't have many new people moving in this town, so the news about the new hot kid in school spread like the 'd-virus' from _Resident Evil _in the whole school."

"Thanks, I guess. I'm Stefan."

"Don't worry, Stefan. If you want anything, or want to get some information about anyone, you can come and ask me. I know everybody, everybody knows me." Evan boasted about herself.

"Really?" Stefan asked amused. He immediately liked this girl. She had that spirit and fire, which reminded him of his best friend, Lexi. She seemed like the kind of person, who would always try to help every one, and never say 'no' to her friends.

"Really." She repeated. "Like that's Dana Shoemaker. Hey Dana!" She said to a girl with honey colored hair.

"Hey, Evan!"

"See? She know me." Evan said as she and Stefan walked out the doors towards the parking lot. "She's an absolute genious in biology. Saved my life a few times."

Stefan nodded as he listened to her, but someone caught his eye. The girl who he bumped into, while going to the mens room. She was walking away from the school on foot. Evan followed his like of vision, and sighed.

"That's Elena Gilbert." She stated.

"What?" Stefan said looking at Evan again.

"The girl who caught your interest. Elena Gilbert. She broke my best friends heart, then lost her parents in a car accident, and her little brother is not helping her by being on drugs, and hooking up with my other best friend. Speaking of her..." She trailed off narrowing her eyes at her best friend who was smoking at the stoners corner, and laughing with the other stoners. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Stefan." She said smiling at Stefan.

"You too, Evan." Stefan said smiling.

Evan waved at him one more time before turning around and walking towards her best friend.

"Hey, Vick!" Evan said to her best friend.

Vicky replied by blowing the smoke on her face.

"Well, excuse me, your highness, while cough up a lung." Evan dramatically coughed out.

"Oh, come on. You know you want it, EJ." Vicky said while twerling the weed in front of her face.

Evans exhaled from your mouth.

"You coming to the 'Back-to-school' party in the woods?" Evan asked instead.

"Of, course! They have free beers!" Vicky exclaimed loudly.

"Then I'll see you there, Vick." Evan said. She then snatched the weed from her hands, and took a deep smoke. "Sweet holy, mother of god..." She sighed with smoke coming out of her mouth. She then handed it back to Vicky who was smirking at her. "Don't tell Matt." She said while walking away backwards.

"Your secret is safe with me, Bitch!" Vicky said loudly.

"See ya at the party, Ho!" Evan exclaimed loudly before turning around and walking towards her home.

* * *

Evan walked up her porch steps, and let herself in through the front door with the spare key she had. After throwing the keys in a bowl, and putting her bag on the table near the door, she walked up the stairs, and entered the second door on the left. She entered her room and took her guitar, which was hanging on one of the walls, and walked out of the room.

Evan entered the kitchen and picked up a chocolate pop tart. She looked around and saw that her mom was still at work. She put her guitar on her back, with the help of a belt, and walked out the front door after picking up her bag and the keys to the house. She then started walking towards the cemetery, to visit her Dad, while eating the pop tart. She reached the cemetery after a while and then started walking towards her dad's headstone. After putting her bag down on the grass, she sat in front of her dad's grave, while leaning on a statue of an angel. Holding the guitar in her hands, she started to play a rythem. And then she started to sing a song she recently wrote.

_Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise _  
_I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes _  
_Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize _  
_It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie _  
_And as long as I can feel you holding on _  
_I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong _

This song was about her recent break up with her boyfriend. His name was Paul Sean. He told her that she was not perfect, and then broke her heart by cheating on her with some cheerleader.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying _  
_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start _  
_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave _  
_Was it something I said or just my personality? _

Evan then stopped playing when she heard a crunching noise, as if someone walking on dried sticks. She looked around, but didn't see anybody. She started feeling a weird feeling in her gut, which told her to leave the cemetery, immediately. After picking up her bag and guitar, she looked around before turning to leave. As she turned around she saw Stefan standing there.

"Dude!" Evan gasped loudly, before hit him on the shoulder. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry. I didn't meant to scare you." Stefan said with a small smirk.

"Somehow, I don't think you mean it." The brunette said with a small glare. "What are you doing in a cemetery?"

"I, was, uh, visiting family."

"Wow. Tactless. Sorry. Uh, me too. I was visiting my dad." She said uncomfortably, while playing with her wolf locket.

Stefan sensed that she was uncomfortable talking about her father, so he changed the subject.

"I heard you sing." Stefan said with a smile. " You're very good."

"Uh, thanks." Evan said confused. When did he heard her? He wasn't anywhere around when she was singing. "My dad, encouraged me to sing, when I was little so. Just fulfilling his wishes." Then she saw the time. "Oh, crap. I gotta go. Or my mom will kill me." She said before biting her lower lip.

"Yeah. I understand." Stefan nodded.

"Okay." She said before starting to walk away. " Bye, Stef! See you at school?"

"Definately." Stefan said smiling.

Evan then turned around and started jogging towards her house. When she was going to sleep, that's when she noticed that she was missing her fathers watch.

* * *

"The battle of willow creek, took place right at the end of the war, in our very own mystic falls."Tanner said in the history class.

Evan was busy doodling, and ignoring whatever said. She was feeling like crap, because she lost her fathers watch. She even went to the cemetery early in the morning to search for the watch, but she didn't find it there. Either someone took it or she carelessly put it somewhere. Didn't matter, cause either way, she felt like crap.

Evan drew a wolf, while playing with her wolf locket. She was wearing a blue denim jeans with a V-neck Indian top which was red in color and had designs in gold, and her regular black sneakers, and some earrings with green stones, and her charms bracelet on her left hand and a ring with a red stone on her right hand ring finger.

"How many casualties resulted in this battle?"Tanner asked. "Ms Bennett ?"

"Um, a lot?" Was Bonnie's lame reply. "I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, "Tanner scolded."Mr Donovan . Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

Matt who was looking at his best friend, wondering what put her in a sulky mood, looked up when he heard his name being called.

"It's okay,Tanner . I'm cool with it." Matt said , which caused a few people to chuckle.

then looked at Evan, who was busy drawing her wolf.

"Ms Adams ."Tanner said. "Surely you can enlighten us about the towns most significantly historical events?"

"Seriously?" Evan said without even looking at Tanner . "I don't know. I don't care! They're all dead!" She said before dully looking at Mr. Tanner.

"There were 346 casualties, unless you're counting the local civilians." Came a voice to her rescue.

Evan turned on her seat and Stefan, who gave her a small smile. She tried to give one back, but it came more like a grimace, before turning back around.

"That's correct. Mr...?" Tanner said impressed.

"Salvatore." Stefan answered still looking at Evan. He knew why she was acting so sulky. He patted his pocket lightly which contained Evan's Dads watch.

"Any relation to the original settlers here in mystic falls?"

"Distant."

"Very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers they fired on a church believing it to be housing weapons, they were wrong. It was a night of great loss." Stefan said remembering his days as a human and the war against demons. "The founders archives are stored in the civil hall if you'd like to brush up all your facts, ."

The whole class looked at Stefan in admiration, except Evan who immediately took off a few seconds before the bell rang.

Evan almost ran towards the girls room. She put her bag besides her on the floor, before covering her face with her hands, as tears started to fall. She just couldn't accept that her Dad was really gone now. The watch was the only thing she had of her dad, and now that was gone too, just like him, she just couldn't accept that. She put hands on the sink and took deep breadths to control her crying. She then wiped the tears away, and then washed her face before picking up her bag and walking out the girls room. She was lucky no one came in the girls room while she had her break down.

Evan walked out of the school after telling Matt that she was going to be walking home. She turned around as she heard someone call her name. Stefan was walking up to her.

"Hey. What happened?" Stefan asked as he reached her. Her eyes were a little red from crying.

"Nothing. It's just, it's just about my dad." Evan sadly said.

"I'm sorry." Stefan softly said. "I wanted to give you this." He said as he took a silver mens watch from his pocket.

"Oh, my god." Evan gasped as she took it from his hand. "I thought I lost it." Then she looked at Stefan with a big bright smile, which caused him to smile too. "I could actually hug you right now!" She exclaimed before bringing Stefan into a tight hug. "Thank you." She said after pulling back.

"It's nothing. I understand how much important it must be to you." Stefan said while putting his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Well, I'm gonna go home now. See you at the party. You are coming to the party, right?" Evan asked as she put her dads watch on her left wrist.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"Well, see you there then." Evan said while walking backwards. "Thanks again." She said before turning around and jogging to her home.

* * *

"Chuck! Chuck! Chuck!"

"You can do it, EJ!"

"You go! Evan!"

There were teens making a circle around a beer barrel. A girl was doing a handstand on the barrel and drinking the beer. That girl was Evan 'EJ' Adams.  
She then stood straight again, and raised her hands in the air, cheering for herself. The other teens also cheered for the party girl.

"Give it up for, Evan Adams!" Shouted the Mayors son, Tyler Lockwood, raising a red solo cup which had beer.

"You go, girl!" Cheered Vicky, giving her best friend a hug.

"I'm totally getting grounded!" Evan cheered for herself.

"Hey, Evan! Why don't you sing a song?!" Shouted a random drunk person.

"Yeah, EJ! Sing!" Vicky said to her friend.

"Rock the floor, Adams!" Tyler shouted.

"Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!"

"Okay! Okay!" Evan said with a big grin. She then climbed on the nearest table. "Okay! Everybody, listen up! When I say 'Bang', I want you all to stomp your feet, okay?"

The teens cheered positively.

_I don't wanna lie_

_ I'm gonna take what you're giving_

_ 'Cause I know you're willing_

_ To take me all the way _

_You got me right here_

_ Combustible_

_And I can't wait to finally explode_  
_The big big bang_

As Evan said they all stomped their feet when she said 'bang'.

_The reason I'm alive_

_ When all the stars collide_

_ In this universe inside _  
_The big big bang_

_ The big big bang _

_ the big big bang_

On the other side of the crowd, was standing Elena Gilbert with Stefan Salvatore. Stefan was watching with a small smile on his face as Evan sang and the others stomped their feet as she asked them to.

"It seems like Evan is the life of the party?" Stefan asked Elena.

"Yeah, she's the Rock star of mystic falls. Everybody loves hearing her sing. Me too." Elena said with a small smile. "Honestly, I think that singing keeps her closer to her dad. And that's why she does it." She then nodded towards Evan. "You see that watch on her wrist? It's her dads, and it's always their."

"You seem to know a lot about her." Stefan stated.

"We used to be friends. But then, I broke up with Matt, and as a best friend of Matt it was her obligation to hate me. So, we stopped talking." Elena sadly explained.

Stefan nodded, taking in this information. Then he turned to look at the crowd as it cheered loudly for Evan, who was bowing in front of her audience.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Evan said as she bowed to her audience. She then jumped down the table as the crowd started scattering away. She looked around to search for her best friend. She saw Matt talking to Caroline and Bonnie, but she was searching for her other best friend. She saw Vicky walking towards the woods. So, she started walking towards her but not before stealing someones bottle of beer.

Evan walked into the woods, trying to catch up with her best friend, but she was nowhere to be seen. The noise of people talking dimmed, as she walked more away from the party. She kept walking while whistling the tune of the song. She paused her whistling to drown the bottle of beer, and then started whistling again. She paused again when she her the noise of foot steps.

"Vicky? Is that you?" Evan asked getting a bit sober as adrenaline started flowing through her veins. "I've been looking every where for you."

Her heart started pumping a little fasted as she noticed the fog she was surrounded with. She walked a few steps towards the party before she felt someone watching her. She turned around and saw a man. It all happened so fast, she didn't even had the chance to scream. The man attacked her and teared the flesh on her neck with his fangs, and started drinking her blood so fast, her eyes rolled back and she fainted in the strangers arms after a minute, with his fangs still in sunk in her neck.

* * *

Matt Donovan was not having fun. First, his ex-girlfriend, who he was still in love with, was crushing on the new guy, Stefan Salvatore. Then he had to keep an eye on his sister, so that she didn't drink to much. And now his best friend was missing. So, Matt Donovan was not having fun.

"Hey." Matt greeted Elena and Stefan. "Have you seen Evan?" He asked worried.

"No." Stefan replied as Elena shook her head.

"Tell me, if you see her. I can't find her."

"Yeah. We will." Elena replied to Matt before he left.

In the woods were an angry couple of Jeremy Gilbert and Vicky Donovan. Vicky was walking deep into the woods hoping that Jeremy would leave her alone, but he kept following her like a lost puppy.

"Vicky, just listen to me!" Jeremy said as he followed Vicky.

"I told you he was just drunk!" Vicky said defending to Tyler, who tried to have sex with her in the forest.

"I am drunk. Am I throwing myself at you?" Jeremy asked.

"No. You're worse. You wanna talk to me. Get to know me. See into my soul, and screw, and screw, and screw, until you're done with me." Vicky angrily said as turned around to look at him.

"Is that what you think?" Jeremy softly asked.

"That's what I know." She said before turning around and continue walking.

Only a few steps later, her foot got stuck in a root and she tripped with a small scream.

"Vicky!" Jeremy shouted before walking towards Vicky to help her up.

Vicky got up on her elbows, to see the stupid root, instead she saw something more horrifying.

"EJ!" She shouted as she saw the unmoving body of her best friend. She quickly tried to wake her best friend up.

"Oh, my god!" Jeremy gasped when he saw the girls bloody neck. He quickly checked for a pulse, and sighed in relief when he found one. "Come on. Let's get her help." He told Vicky before he picked up the unconsious girl in his arms and started walking as fast as possible towards the party with Vicky following him. "Somebody help!" He shouted as soon as he reached the party.

"Mattie help!" Vicky desperately shouted.

"Evan? Evan! What the hell?" Matt shouted as he quickly reached his best friend.

"What happened?" Tyler asked as he saw the unconcious girl.

Jeremy carefully placed the girl on a table, on which she was singing on just minutes ago.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Matt desperately shouted at the crowd which gathered around.

"Everybody back up give her some space!" Tyler shouted.

Elena quickly walked towards her friend.

"It's her neck! Something bit her! She's loosing a lot of blood! It's bad." Elena quickly noted.

"EJ! Evan! come on! Open your eyes!" Vicky desperately pleaded her best friend.

In the commotion, no one but only Matt noticed, when Stefan quickly left the party with an angry expression.

* * *

Stefan quickly entered the Boarding house through the back door, which caused his nephew to look up at him from his paper work.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Someone else was attacked tonight and it wasn't me." Stefan quickly informed him before walking up to his room.

Stefan was so angry at whoever attacked Evan. She is a nice person, and she didn't deserved this. Just then he noticed the crow entering his room through the open window. The crow sat on one of the pillars on the ceiling of his room. Then he noticed a man standing at the open window. Stefan immediately identified him.

"Damon." The black haired blue eyed mans name was all Stefan said.

"Hello brother." Damon greeted Stefan with a dark smirk.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Wait till you see what I can do with a fog."

"When did you get here?"

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school." Damon said with a smirk, while walking around in Stefan's room. "Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been 15 years, Damon."

"Thank god. Couldn't take another day of the 90's." Damon said while walking towards the other side of Stefan's room. "The horrible look, did not suit you. Remember Stefan, it's important to stay away from the fads."

"Why are you here?"

"I miss my little brother."

"You hate small towns, it's boring, there's nothing here for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You know, the girl you attacked there, was my friend."

"You think I didn't know that?" Damon asked with a smirk. "Hmm mm. She was a tasty little thing."

"You left her alive. Why? That was very clumsy of you."

"Ah. That could be a problem. For you."

Stefan just shook his head at his brothers answer. Of course, he wanted him to be miserable.

"Why are you here, now?"

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up to one little word : Elena. Took my breadth away, Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being in her world? Making friends? Does it make you fee alive?"

"She's not Katherine."

"Well, lets hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me when was the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work."

"Yea?" Damon asked hitting his shoulder."Come on! Don't you crave a little?"

"Stop it." Stefan said when Damon hit his shoulder again.

"Lets do it together. I saw a couple of girls out there." Damon said while hitting his shoulder again. "Maybe, Elena is willing to tap her vein for us. Or lets just cut to the chase, lets go visit her friend. You can finish what I started."

"Stop it!"

"Imagine what her blood would taste like!"

Stefan turned away from Damon as the veins around her eyes started to appear.

"I don't need to cause I just had a sample!"

"STOP IT!"

Stefan then jumped on Damon which caused both of them to fall out the window. But when Stefan reached the ground, he noticed he was the only one lying there.

"I was impressed." Damon said from where he was leaning against the hedge. "I'd give it a six. Missing some style. But I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the face -rawr! rawr!- thing. It was good." He said chuckling.

"You think it's all fun and game, huh? Where ever you go, Damon, people die." Stefan said walking towards Damon.

"That's given."

"Not here. I won't allow it."

"I'll take that as a invitation."

"Damon, please. After all these years can't we just give it a rest."

"I promised you an eternity of misery. So I'm just keeping my word."

"Just stay away from Elena."

"What about your new BFF, Evan?"

"Stay away from her, too."

"Ah, ah, ah, brother. You can choose only one of them. And we both know who your choice is." Damon said while walking towards Stefan. "Where's your ring? Sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and poof! Ashes to ashes. Relax, it's right here." Damon showed Stefan his open palm which had his ring in the middle.

Stefan slowly took the ring, expecting his brother to attack him. But he didn't. So he put his ring on the middle finger of his right hand. When he was least expecting it, Damon grabbed his brothers neck and threw him against the wall of the garage.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me." Damon said when Stefan fell near his feet."You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke our nephew up. Sorry kiddo!" Damon said before he started walking towards the boarding house, whistling the same tune Evan was whistling before he attacked her.

* * *

In the hospital, Evan was lying on the bed with all the machines attached to her. Her mom was sitting next to her bed in a chair, holding her hand. She couldn't lose her Anne. She had already lost her husband, she couldn't lose her daughter too. Matt was looking at Evans pale face while leaning against the door way. Vicky wanted to stay to, but Matt sent her home cause she was still drunk. Matt stood up straight when he saw that Evan was waking up. Her mother held her hand more tightly.

"Hey. Hey. It's okay. Sweetie. I'm here. Everything's okay." Her mother soothed her with calming words.

"Mom?" She croaked out with tears gathering in her eyes.

"It's okay, Evan. Don't talk. Just go to sleep." Matt softly said while walking towards Evan.

Evan looked like she was desperately trying to say something. She said the thing Matt least expected her to say, and pass out.

"Vampire"


	2. Chapter 2

_2. Faded memories._

* * *

Pain. That was the first thing she felt when she woke up. Pain was good. It meant that you are alive. Evan blinked her eyes a few times to get her eyes adjusted to the bright lights in her hospital room. She turned to her left and saw her mother sleeping there on a chair, and smiled sadly. But her smile vanished and a scared look came on her face as she remembered what happened the night before. It was impossible, yes, but it was the truth.

Vampires were real. And one attacked her.

She touched the right side of her neck, where she felt a bandage. But she clearly remembered the piercing pain she felt when the vampire sank its fangs in her neck. For the first time, in a long time, she felt completely and and utterly, helpless. She didn't know what she would do about this. No one would believe her, thinking that it would be the stress of the attack making her think stupid things, and then maybe put her in the mental illness section of the hospital.

Her eyes snapped towards her mom when she heard some shuffling. Her mom was waking up from her slumber. Relief flooded on her face when she saw her Anne looking at her with a small weak smile. She immediately stood from the chair, and hugged her daughter as close as possible without hurting.

"I'm okay, mom." Her daughter comforted her. "I'm right here. I'm not leaving you."

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go to that stupid party." Her mom muttered.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault, mom."

.

* * *

.

"They are going to keep her under observation for over night so they could make sure she doesn't get an infection." Matt told Elena as they walked away from the school. "So She should be able to go home tomorrow."

Matt was worried about his best friend. He didn't even wanted to think what would have happened if his sister and Jeremy wouldn't have found her in the woods. His heart ached thinking how he would be able to live without his best friend. Evan was his rock, who kept him strong throughout everything that he went through. He never will be able to survive without her support.

"That's good new." The voice of his ex-girlfriend stopped his train of thoughts. "How is her mom doing?"

"She stayed with her the whole night, holding her hand, never leaving her. She looked so scared about the thought of loosing her daughter."

Unknown to both of them, Stefan Salvatore was listening in on their conversation, with the help of his sharp hearing. He wanted to hear the condition of his friend. He wished he could have done something to help her, anyway he could have stopped his brother from attacking her. She didn't deserve this. None of the people who had died deserved it.

"Evan is lucky to be still alive." Elena said in relief that her friend was okay.

"Yeah. And now there's this talk about some missing campers."

"Did she say what kind of an animal it was that attacked her?"

"She said it was a vampire."

Stefan immediately tensed after hearing this.

"What?"

"Yeah. She wakes up last night, mutters 'vampire' and passes out."

"Okay. That's weird."

"I think she was drunk."

But Stefan thought other wise. He knew that he'd have to do something about it. He couldn't risk Evan telling anyone else about vampires. There were still people who knew about the vampires. If anyone of them heard what Evan had to say, his life could be in danger.

"So what's up with you and the new guy?"

"Matt, you know the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"You know, I'm actually gonna go to the hospital. I want to she if Evan woke up yet. And then get the real story about last night."

"Okay." Elena said before Matt turned around and walked away.

.

* * *

.

Evan was becoming paranoid. Her mom had left for work, when Evan had insisted that she was okay, and that she was going to be fine. So she was all alone in the room, with her thoughts about the vampires. She freaked out every time a nurse or any other staff entered her room, expecting it to be the vampire coming to finish its job. She couldn't help but think that why it had left her alive. She connected the dots and come to the conclusion, that all the animal attacks, were actually the victims of the vampire.

She got of her bed and entered the bathroom that was connected to her room. She stood in front of the mirror, and washed her face. It didn't help that all the pills were making her brain go all loopy and made her think that the vampire was watching her.

When Matt entered her room he saw that the bed was empty. He immediately panicked and turned around to get a nurse, only to almost bump into Evan, who looked like she was going to pass out.

"Hey Evan. Hey. Its Matt. What's wrong?" Matt said before holding her shoulders.

Evan looked into his blue eyes, which immediately reminded her of the eyes of her attacker which were also blue, the last thing she saw before she passed out. She immediately started trashing her arms around, trying to get out of the hold Matt had on her. She didn't get to fight the list time, she was sure as hell not going down without a fight this time. She didn't wanted to get bitten again. The thought scared her.

"No!" Evan shouted scared. "Let me go!"

"Evan! It me!" Matt shouted trying to snap Evan out of it.

"No!" Evan shouted again getting out of Matt's grip, and backing up against the bed.

Matt, not knowing what to do anymore, immediately ran out of the room shouting for a nurse.

Evan was holding her head in her hands and sobbing, scared out her mind, when Stefan entered the room. He quickly grabbed her face and made her look in his eyes.

"Calm down." Stefan compelled her first, and she immediately stopped shouting and crying. She just stared at him with a blank face. "It was an animal that attacked you. It came out at the night, and jumped you. You blacked out. Its all you remember."

"Its all I remember." Evan repeated in a monotone voice.

"An animal attacked you. You blacked out. Its all you remember."

"Its all I remember." Evan repeated before her eyes rolled inside her head and she passed out. Stefan picked her up before she fell on the floor and lied her on the bed, and tucked her in before quickly leaving the room.

Matt was surprised to see Evan sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"She seems fine to me." The nurse said before leaving.

.

* * *

.

Evan was sitting bored on her bed with a tray of food in front of her. Matt had fallen asleep on the chair after a while. Evan picked up an apple and smiled, when an idea came to her. She threw the apple on Matt, before chuckling as Matt woke up with a start.

"Glad to see sleeping beauty's finally awake." Evan joked with a smile.

Evan was feeling weird. As if she was forgetting something important. And for some reason she was feeling a bit scared of something, but she brushed it aside blaming it on the hospital fumes and pills which made her feel loopy.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Matt asked sitting up."You look better. I was worried about you, and you freaked me out with all that screaming."

"What are you talking about?" Evan asked confused.

"You don't remember?"

"Matt, I think I would remember if I had a freak attack."

"Good. I heard from your mom that you where going to go home tomorrow." Matt informed her. He debated weather to ask her or not, but decided to just ask her. "Evan, what attacked you in the wood?"

"An animal." Evan answered confused."What else could it have been?"

Just then Evan's other best friend entered her room. Evan and Vicky smiled brightly at each other, before hugging each other.

"I was worried about you, you bitch." Vicky said releasing Evan from the hug.

"Glad to hear that, Ho." Evan said with a smirk.

Matt watched with a smile as both the girls greeted each other with insults. He never understood their weird way of showing their concern towards each other. Whenever one was concerned about the other, they'd insult each other and then laugh together. It was a weird but a very strong friendship between them, which they both valued.

.

* * *

.

Evan whimpered in her sleep, as her dreams were turned into a nightmare about a black haired blue eyes man, who was hunting her. The last thing she saw was the man biting at her neck, before she woke up. She was breathing heavily, when she quickly sat up. She relaxed a bit when she saw her mom sleeping on the make shift bed. She pushed the covers off of her and walked into the bathroom, to wash her face, and get rid of the nightmare from her head. But something told her it was something more than a nightmare. That it actually happened.

Evan was washing her hands when something in the reflection caught her eye. She yelped before turning around and saw that the black haired blue eyed man wasn't there. She turned the tap off before walking out of the bathroom and towards her mom.

"Mom?" Evan said trying to wake her up.

She raised her hand trying to shake her mom awake, when her mom quickly sat up. Only it wasn't her mom, it was the black haired blue eyed man with fangs instead of teeth.

Evan immediately woke up from her nightmare, and sat up on the bad. She noticed that she was alone in the room, than her mom was never there.

.

* * *

.

Evan happily walked around the towns square after getting released from the hospital. She was wearing a V-neck blue top with the Minnie Mouse on it, and black ripped skinny jeans. She was wearing her regular wolf locket, with a locket with black beads in it. Her dads watch shined proudly on her left wrist, and a ring with a black stone on her right hand index finger. She wore a brown leather jacket, and a pair of brown knee high boots. She kept her hair down to hide the bandage that was on her neck. The red stripes in her hair looked more wild, due to the few curls that her hair formed after she washed it and didn't bother to straightened it.

Evan entered the grill looking for one of her best friend, instead she found the second person she was looking for.

"Yo, Gilbert!" She shouted to gain his attention while walking towards him.

Jeremy turned around and saw the last person he expected to talk to him. Evan Adams. Sure, he had helped in saving her life by carrying her out of the woods, but he didn't expect her to talk to him. Now that he thought of it, he should have expected it. Yes, Evan Adams was popular, and hot, and older than him, but she always tried to help others with their problems without expecting much back. She was probably the most nicest and awesome girl he had ever met. They were kind of, friends, he thought. Cause they have talked one or twice outside of school, whenever Matt would visit Elena, she would sometimes tag along. But that was before Elena broke up with Matt.

"Hey, Evan." He greeted back. "How's your neck?" He said pointing towards her bandaged neck.

"It's been better." Evan said with a small smile. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Vicky told me about how you helped me out of the woods, when you both found me. So, I just wanted to say thank you."

"It's no problem." Jeremy said with a smile.

"You're a nice guy, Jeremy. I think you'd be good for Vicky." Evan said with a small smile, before patting his arm and walking towards the bar, to get some coffee.

Evan leaned against the bar, besides a black haired guy, and smiled at the bartender.

"Hey, Ben!" She greeted the bartender.

"Hiya, Adams." Ben greeted back. "Coffee?"

"You know it." She said with a smile. She then turned towards the black haired guy. She stared at him. She knew him. She didn't knew how, but she just knew him.

"See something you like, sweetheart?" Asked the black haired stranger with a smirk, when he noticed her staring.

"I know you." Evan softly said.

"Well, that's unfortunate." Said the stranger.

"I don't know how, but I know you. Its just your face..." Evan trailed off. She then shook her to clear her thoughts. "Never mind. I must have confused you with someone else." She said with a smile. Then she turned towards the bartender. "Make that coffee to go, will ya ,Ben."

Evan didn't know why, but she felt scared from the stranger. She just couldn't help but remember her nightmares. She nervously bit her bottom lip, while playing with her wolf locket.

Damon looked at the girl next to her. He didn't get a good look at her the night before, but now that he looked at her, he couldn't help but feel glad that he left her alive. Cause he wouldn't mind grabbing another bite, or two.

Evan looked up when the coffee was kept in front of her in a styrofoam cup. After paying for the coffee, she quickly left the grill and started walking around the square, away from everybody, while drinking her warm coffee. Suddenly, she was grabbed by the waist and her mouth was covered so she couldn't scream. In surprise, she dropped her coffee on the side walk, before she was dragged away at inhuman speed.

.

* * *

.

Matt looked around the square, searching for his best friend who was missing. She told him that she was going to get coffee, but then she never came back.

"Hey." Matt greeted Stefan. Stefan was kind of a friend of Evan, so he figured he must have seen her.

"Hey." Stefan greeted back.

"Have you seen Evan? I can't find her. She's missing."

"No. I'll keep an eye out for her." Stefan said before turning to walk away.

"Hey." Matt said to stop him. He continued when Stefan turned around to look at him. "I saw you at the hospital, yesterday."

"Did you?"

"What were you doing there?"

"Visiting." Was all Stefan said.

"Visiting?" Matt repeated in a tone, which clearly told Stefan that Matt didn't believe him. "You know, Elena and I have known each other for a long time, and we might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her."

Stefan nodded in understanding, before her heard Evans scream, and Damons calm voice.

"No! Let go of me!" He heard Evan sob.

"Shh. It's alright. I got ya." He heard Damon saying.

"Excuse me." Stefan said to Matt before walking towards where he heard Evan and Damon. Stefan found Evan and Damon on a ledge of a building, where Damon was threatening to drop her. He used his own inhuman speed to reach the roof of the building.

"Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?" Damon said while holding the scared girl by an arm, and covering her mouth with his other hand.

"Let her go." Stefan said to his brother, while looking at his scared friend, who had tears streaming down her face.

"Really? Okay." Damon said before pretending to throw her all the ledge, before throwing her towards Stefan. "I don't need her to be dead, but, you might."

Stefan tried to comfort the scared girl in his arms, who was sobbing with fear. Damon looked kind of proud that he had caused that fear in that girl.

"What attacked you the other night?" Damon asked her with a smirk.

"An animal attacked me." Evan answered confused as to why he was asking her this question.

"Are you sure about that?" Damon asked snatching Evan from Stefan's arms, before making her look at him. "Think." He told her. "Think about it. Think really hard." He said holding her face in his hands.

Evan thought really hard about that night, when everything came flooding in. Loud and clear, in just one word. Vampires.

"A vampire! You! You attacked me!" Evan cried out and tried to get out of Damons grip, but he just held her tighter. "Let me go!"

"Wrong!" Damon said gleefully. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you." He compelled her.

"Don't." Stefan warned his brother, but he was too late.

"Stefan Salvatore did to me." Evan repeated, with a sudden fear against Stefan that started to grow inside her.

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous, monster." Damon said.

"Please. Damon, don't. Please, don't do this." Stefan begged his brother.

"You couldn't fix it before. I don't know whatcha gonna do now." Damon said before ripping the bandage off Evans neck, which cause blood to come out. Evan cried out in pain as she felt some of her skin rip out. Damon pushed the pathetic sobbing mess of a girl in his brothers arms.

Evan who was compelled to think that Stefan attack her, tried to get away from Stefan, but Stefan kept his grip tight on his scared friend.

"Your choice of life style has made you weak." Damon taunted his brother. "Couple of vampire parlor tricks, it nothing compared to the power that you could have. That you now need." Veins were becoming visible under Stefan's eyes. "But you can change that. Human blood, gives you that."

Stefan pushed Evan away from himself. The desire to drink the blood, was burning inside of him. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't do that to Evan. He wouldn't.

Evan, who was scared for her life, tried to crawl away from both of them. But Damon quickly grabbed her, picked her up from the ground, and held her tightly to his side so she couldn't run away.

"You have two choices." Damon informed his brother, as he held the bleeding girl. "You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her scream 'vampire' around the town square."

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?" Stefan asked his brother.

"No! I want you to remember who you are!"

"Why? So I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it to be like brothers again?" Stefan asked. "You know what? Let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to mystic falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart. Because at least I'll be free of you."

Damon looked at Stefan, as if he was impressed. He chuckled a few times.

"Wow." Damon said before turning to Evan who was still struggling in his arms, and whispering in her ear, which immediately calmed her down. He ran his fingers through her hair in a soothing way, while he compelled her to forget.

Evans mind felt like it was drugged a few times. She felt loopy and weird. She couldn't remember what happened with her in the last half hour.

"What happened?" She asked Stefan confused. "Where am I? Stefan?"

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked concerned.

"Yeah. Crap! I ripped my stitches open." Evan said while touching her bloody neck. "I'm gonna go back to the grill." She said before practically running away from the building and towards the grill.

.

* * *

.

Matt was relieved when he saw Evan, walk in the doors of the mystic grill. She told him that she went for a walk to clear her head and get some fresh air.

_In this world of news, I've found nothing new_  
_ I've found nothing pure_  
_ Maybe I'm just idealistic to assume that truth_  
_ Could be fact and form_  
_ That love could be a verb_  
_ Maybe I'm just a little misinformed_

Evan felt guilty when she saw how worried Matt was, and told him that she was sorry. But he just waved her apology away, and told her that he would always worry about his best friend. Matt helped Evan put a fresh bandage on her neck, before getting her another coffee.

Matt looked up when he saw Stefan enter the Grill. As much as he wanted to hate him, cause Elena liked him, he couldn't help but think that he is a good guy. So, when Stefan's eyes landed on him, he gave him a smile and a grateful nod, which he returned, before walking away after sending Evan, who waved at him, a small smile.

_As the dead moon rises, and the freeways sigh_  
_ Let the trains watch over the tides and the mist_  
_ Spinning circles in our skies tonight_  
_ Let the trucks roll in from Los Angeles_  
_ Maybe our stars are unanimously tired_

When Stefan entered the grill to look for Elena, his eyes found Matt, who gave him a nod, which he returned, and Evan, who gave him a bright smile and a wave which made his stomach knot in guilt, for what his brother did to him.

_Let your love be strong, and I don't care what goes down_  
_ Let your love be strong enough to weather through the thunder cloud_  
_ Fury and thunder clap like stealing the fire from your eyes_  
_ All of my world hanging on your love_

After a while Matt left to play pool with his other guy friends, leaving Evan alone with her lukewarm coffee. She looked towards the pool table to look for Matt, but instead she saw Vicky and Tyler making out. It made her heart ache that her best friend probably didn't even noticed that she went missing. Instead she was busy making out with a guy, who treated her like trash. Then, her eyes found Jeremy Gilbert, who was watching Vicky and Tyler with a heart broken expression. That made Evans heart ache even more, that Vicky was choosing Tyler, over such a sweet guy like Jeremy.

_Let the wars begin, let my strength wear thin_  
_ Let my fingers crack, let my world fall apart_  
_ Train the monkeys on my back to fight_  
_ Let it start tonight_  
_ When my world explodes, when my stars touch the ground_  
_ Falling down like broken satellites_

Jeremy looked away from Vicky and Tyler, when he heard his name being called. He turned to the left and noticed Evan sitting in one of the booths, alone, and waving at him to come over. He looked at Vicky and Tyler one more time, before walking towards Evan and sitting across from her. When he sat across from her, she slid his coffee towards him as a sorry, for what her best friend was doing to him, and he nodded in understanding. She leaned closer to him across to table, before motioning him to come closer. Jeremy obeyed.

"Wanna play a game?" She asked with her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Seriously?" He scoffed.

"Trust me. You're gonna love this game." She said with a smirk while taking her coffee back.

"Okay. What game?"

"Who can insult Tyler Lockwood more? You start." She said before snapping her finger at him, which made him chuckle lightly.

"Tyler Lockwood is a scared dick, who only says things but never does them." Jeremy angrily said with a bitter smile.

"Ha ha. Good. I think Tyler Lockwood was born from a cat, cause he is such a big pussy."

Jeremy laughed out loud after she said that, causing Evan to smile brightly. She couldn't do anything about who Vicky chose to be with, but the least she could do was make Gilbert Jr. feel a little bit lighter for a while, and just give him what he needs. A friend to talk to.

_Let your love be strong, and I don't care what goes down_  
_ Let your love be strong enough to weather through the thunder cloud_  
_ Fury and thunder clap like stealing the fire from your skies_  
_ All of that I am hanging on_  
_ All of my world resting on your love_


	3. Chapter 3

_3. First time for everything._

* * *

The annoying noise of the alarm clock is what woke Jeremy Gilbert up. He turned off the alarm clock before lying on his bed for a few moments thinking about last night. About Evan Adams. They both talked for hours, and happily insulted the mayors son, Tyler Lockwood. He had fun. After what felt like an eternity, he had fun. Genuine fun, without getting high. And he liked that. He could feel a friendship forming between them. They have talked before, but then they talked to each other as 'the best friend' and 'the little brother'. But last night, they talked to each other as themselves. As Evan Adams and Jeremy Gilbert.

Jeremy got off his bed, and got ready for school, which was his personal hell hole. He wore his jeans which looked clean, and one of his hoodies over his black shirt. Then he walked downstairs after wearing his shoes and grabbing his book bag. He saw his sister and his Aunt when he entered the kitchen. Ignoring them as always, he walked towards the fridge and poured himself some orange juice in a glass.

Jeremy didn't hate his sister. He just didn't like the way she tried to control everything in his life. It annoyed him, that she thought she could control him, make his life like she wanted his like to be. And not what he wanted his life to be. Same with his Aunt Jenna. They both tried to control him. Talk to him, when he wanted to be left alone. They wanted to talk about the drugs, his school, his classes, about everything, when he just wanted them to shut up.

Jeremy didn't think much when he heard the horn of a car outside his house. He thought it was Bonnie who always picked Elena up for school. Like she had done since she got the car. But when he heard his sister something that caught his attention, his head snapped up, and he himself walked towards the window to look outside.

"What's Evan doing here?" His sister asked in confusion.

There she was standing, Evan Adams, leaning against her four door classic black colored Impala. Evan spotted him looking at her through the window and wriggled her fingers at him in a sort of wave. Jeremy felt himself smile at the sight of his new friend.

Evan was wearing a light blue colored V-neck, with a black shrug over it, and a blue faded ripped jeans. Her hair was down and the red stripes in her brown hair looked wild as always. She was wearing her regular wolf locket and her dads watch shined proudly on her left wrist. She was wearing a blue, black and greed stone rings on the index, middle and ring finger of her right hand. Ear rings shaped of stars, dangled from her ears. And she was wearing her regular black sneakers with '_fate_' and '_faith_' written on them.

Jeremy immediately drowned his drink and picked up an apple before walking out the front door with his book bag, so that his Aunt and sister couldn't question him about his sudden friendship with Evan.

The aunt and sister watched together out the window, as Evan and Jeremy greeted each other, and Jeremy laughed at something Evan said as she smiled brightly at him.

"When did this happen?" Janna asked Elena, who was still looking at Evan and Jeremy.

"I don't know." Elena said as she watched Evan put Jeremy in a head lock, before giving him a nuggie. "He looks happy." She stated before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, I hope it stays that way. Maybe Evan can help Jeremy from what he's been going through." Jenna said before picking up her bag and leaving the kitchen, and Elena alone as she watched Evan drive away with her little brother.

.

* * *

.

Jeremy and Evan went their different ways when they reached school. Jeremy went towards the stoners court and Evan went towards her locker to get her books. Evan scowled when she saw Matt with his other best friend, Tyler Lockwood. It was weird, Evan and Tyler were best friends with the same person, but they hated each other. They as different as fire and water. They just didn't go well together. Evan just shook her head and went inside the school.

After taking her books she turned around to leave but accidently bumped into someone, which caused her to drop her history book.

"Crap! I'm so sorry." Said the guy who bumped into her as they both bent down to pick up their fallen things.

"No, its my fault. Should have seen where I was going." Evan said as she picked up her history book, and some of his assignments.

Evan looked up and saw Tyler Lockwood, of all people. As they both saw each other, their faces immediately took identical frowns.

"Never mind." They both muttered at the same time, before they both stood up.

Evan handed him his fallen assignments, and he muttered a thanks. They both turned around at the same time and walked their ways. They both didn't notice but they both turned around to look at the other, when the other wasn't looking, before continuing walking their own ways.

.

* * *

.

After the history class incident, where Stefan Salvatore outsmarted the history teacher, Evan walked towards the bleachers to watch Matt in his football practice. She saw Stefan sitting there alone watching the team play football, with an expression Evan couldn't identify. She walked towards him with her book bag hanging on her right shoulder.

"Hey." She greeted him with a smile.

"Hey." Stefan greeted back, hesitantly. He still remembered her fearful face when Damon was messing with her on the roof top.

"Here to join the team? I heard about the throw you made. Nearly knocked Lockwood off of his feet." Evan said while sitting besides him.

"I'm sill deciding." Stefan answered.

"Do you like football?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yes." Stefan immediately answered.

"Do you wanna play football?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Then what's stopping you?" She asked confused.

"I like football. But in this case football doesn't like me." Stefan answered nodding towards Matt and Tyler.

"I don't think it really matters what they think. You want something? Go get it! Sometimes it's okay to be a little bit selfish, Stefan." Evan with a small shrug. Stefan just looked at her, thinking her words. "What are you looking at, Salvatore?"

"A good friend. Who gives a good advice." Stefan answered with a smile.

"Aww. Don't go mushy on me, Salvatore." Evan said back with a smirk, which caused Stefan to chuckle. "Now, what are you waiting for? Tanner to sing '_rain in spain_'? Go!" She said before giving Stefan a push on his shoulder. Stefan left, but not before giving Evan a small one arm hug. "Holy crap! I told you not to go all mushy on me, Salvatore!"

Stefan started to walk towards Tanner, to ask him to let him on the team.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for you!" He heard Evan shout behind him.

Evan proudly watched as Stefan walked towards Tanner to ask him to let him on the team. She felt proud that Stefan took her advice. She knew Stefan would get a spot on the team. She was sure of it. Tanner may seem an ass, but he would give a chance to Stefan. He wouldn't let Stefan go away without seeing if he was actually good. She smiled widely when she saw Stefan walking towards the locker rooms, knowing Tanner gave him a chance.

Evan had to admit Stefan was actually a pretty good player. He was getting a spot on the team, she was absolutely sure of it.

"Yeah! Go! Salvatore!" Evan cheered for Stefan, loudly.

On the field, Matt and Tyler were talking to each other when they heard Evan cheer for Stefan.

"Yeah! Go! Salvatore!" Tyler mimicked Evan, with a high pitch voice.

"Don't do that." Matt scolded him.

"What? That guy took your girlfriend, and then just strutted into the team. And now he's got Adams cheering for him, too." Tyler explained to Matt. "Your other best friend."

"Careful, Ty. You sounded a bit jealous there for a minute." Matt smirked at him.

"Dude, seriously? You know that we hate each other. Stop trying to be those stupid fat babies, who fly around with those stupid arrows."

"You mean a cupid?"

"Yeah. Whatever. Look just because he played a good game for 5 minutes, doesn't mean anything. Just hang one out there and I'll take care of the rest."

Evan gasped when she saw Lockwood tackle Stefan on the ground. She flinched thinking how much it must've hurt him.

"Screw you, Lockwood!" She hollered towards the field, while walking towards the field, down the bleachers.

"Sure. When do you wanna do that?" Tyler immediately shouted back at her, while walking towards her.

"You're disgusting!"

"And you're annoying! Can we not state the obvious?"

"Dick!"

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

"Slut!"

"Man-whore!"

"Tell me something I don't know!"

It wasn't a new spectacle for the football team to see. Tyler and Evan always fought whenever there was a football practice. It would always start with a stupid comment, and end with a full blown fight. Some on the team members even placed bets on who would win the fight. Matt would just shake his head at his best friends behavior, and just ignore them. He secretly thought that the actually liked each other, and that both were stubborn to admit it. Stefan watched in surprise as Tyler and Evan exchanged a few insults. He had never see Evan mad at someone. She always seemed to me soft and polite with every one, smiling all the time. Well, there is a first time for everything.

"Okay! Break it up!" Tanner shouted. Even he was used to see them fight. "Adams, leave if you don't want detention! Lockwood, put your head in the game!"

Evan and Tyler glared at each other one more time and turn to go there different ways, but not before Evan stuck her tongue out at Tyler. And they again turned to look at the other, when the other wasn't looking, before continuing their way.

.

* * *

.

Elena, Bonnie and Stefan were awkwardly eating pasta in silence, later that night. The only noise was the scraping of forks against the plates. Finally, Elena decided to speak up.

"So, did Tanner give you a hard time today?" She asked.

"Well, he let me in on the team. So, I must have done something right." Stefan answered.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him-"

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie cut Elena off.

"Did you see the 'Adam vs Lockwood showdown'?" Elena asked Stefan, with a small smirk.

"Yeah. I did." Stefan said with a small smile. "Do they always fight like that?"

"Every time there is a football practice, Evan would go to cheer for Matt, but then would always end up fighting with Tyler." Elena said with a small laugh. "Some people even put bets on them."

"Who won?" Bonnie asked quietly. "The fight?" She looked at Stefan for the answer.

"No one. Tanner stopped them when it looked like it was going to get physical." He answered.

"Damn it." Bonnie muttered under her breadth. She just lost ten bucks to Caroline.

Then they fell into an awkward silence again, which was broken by the door bell.

"I'll get it." Elena quickly said. Anything to get out of the awkward silence.

Elena opened the door, to show Evan standing on the other side. She was wearing the same clothes she wore in the morning, except her hair was now up in a ponytail, which showed her healing neck which was now only showing scars of the bite mark, and she wasn't wearing her black shrug over her blue V-neck.

"I'm here for Gilbert Jr., we were going to go to the grill together. Hope he already told you about it." Evan said awkwardly standing there, with one hand in her back pocket, while the other played with her wolf locket.

"Yeah, he told me." Elena nodded her head, before turning towards the staircase. "Jeremy! Evan is here!" She shouted up the stairs.

"Just a minute!" Came a muffled voice back.

"So.." Evan said trying to break the silence that made her uncomfortable. "I saw Stefan's car outside, is he here?"

"Yeah. Stefan, Bonnie and I were having dinner." Elena answered.

Both Elena and Evan gave a relieved sigh, when Jeremy walked down the stairs. He looked at both of the confused, before shrugging it off.

"Hey." He greeted Evan, before standing besides her outside the door, on the porch.

"Don't worry, Elena." Evan said putting her arm on Jeremy's shoulder. "I'll have your Emo brother home before curfew."

"I'm not Emo." Jeremy defended himself.

"Yeah. And I'm a freaking mermaid." Evan said sarcastically while turning both of them around, and then walking towards her car.

Elena watched them with a small smile.

"Have fun." She whispered to their retreating backs, before closing the door and rejoining the awkward dinner.

.

* * *

.

Evan eyes found Matt and Tyler immediately at the pool table, when she entered the Grill with Jeremy. She happily waved at Matt, who smiled at her, and showed the finger to Lockwood, who happily returned the gesture. Unfortunately for her, the only empty table was near the pool table. They both reluctantly sat there, and ordered their drinks, before talking about the coming game. Evan openly glared in disgust, her conversation forgotten, as Jeremy also glared with her, to where Tyler was openly feeling Vicky while she was working. Matt walked towards them, when he saw what the two of them were glaring about, with the pool stick still in his hands.

"Look, she's my sister, and I love her, but sometimes she can really make you work for it." Matt told Jeremy, trying to help the broken teen.

"I find it pretty easy." Jeremy said back at Matt sadly, before stranding up and walking away from the table.

"Looks like it's time to go home." Evan muttered before following Jeremy.

Tyler hit Jeremy's shoulder as he walked back towards the pool table, but stopped when Jeremy spoke.

"Okay. Hit me to impress her. That's, that's real nice." Jeremy said angrily.

"I don't need to impress her. I already won." Tyler said with a smug grin.

Jeremy immediately got angry and pushed Tyler, causing him to stumble behind. Evan and Matt watched from where they stood behind Tyler, worried about their friends.

"Oh, now you're dead." Tyler threatened Jeremy.

"Am I? Cause I'm standing right here waiting for you to man up." Jeremy spat.

Matt quickly grabbed Tyler who was advancing towards Jeremy, and stopped him. While Evan quickly tried to push Jeremy towards the exit.

"Next time I see you, Gilbert." Tyler warned him.

"No. Next time I see you." Jeremy warned back before shrugging off Evans hand off his shoulder and walking out of the grill.

Tyler at the same time, walked towards the pool table. Both Matt and Evan turned towards Vicky who was just watching the whole scene unfold, just standing there.

"What are you doing, Vick?" Evan angrily asked, before leaving after her friend without and answer. She walked towards her car and saw Jeremy nowhere around, which made her worry. Then she spotted him angrily walking on the side walk, probably towards his house. She quickly sat in her car, and pulled it out of the parking lot, before driving towards Jeremy. She slowed her car down, when she reached Jeremy. "Get in the car." She ordered him.

"No." Jeremy angrily said before he continued walking.

"Get in the car, before I have to make you." Evan ordered again still driving her car at Jeremy's speed.

Jeremy reluctantly walked around the car and sat in the passenger seat, slamming the door. Hard. Evan flinched when he did that, before looking at him angrily.

"You do that to my baby again, Gilbert, I'll break your hands." She warned him.

"You named this piece of junk, 'baby'?" He scoffed at her.

"Don't mind him, baby. He doesn't mean that." Evan cooed to her car while stroking the dash board.

Jeremy, despite the anger he was feeling seconds ago, laughed at the stupid scene.

"Good. Now that you are feeling a bit better, we are going to go at my home, play on my X-box, and put this whole incident in the rear view mirror."

After a few minutes, Evan and Jeremy sat at Evans house, in her living room, playing 'NFS most wanted' on her X-box. They were both having fun, the incident that happened at the grill out of their minds and almost forgotten, and as they were both good players. And so they had a even score. They both had empty plates on their laps, which contained chicken noodles, which Evans mom made for them before going into her room, to do some assignments which she had from her office.

Sometime after 11, Evan dropped Jeremy off at his home, where a angry Jenna greeted him at the door. She then went home, locked all the doors and windows, before entering her moms room, where Evan found her asleep leaning against the headboard, her laptop still on, and a few files open around the bed. Evan put the laptop on hibernate and marked the pages on the files before closing them and putting it on the study table. She carefully removed her moms reading glasses, and put them on the bedside table, before carefully laying her mom down on the pillows, and covering her with the blanket. Evan then turned the light off before, exiting the room and entering her own.

Evan changed into her pajamas and carefully put her dads watch and the wolf locket on the dressing table, before jumping on her bed, covering herself with the blanket and then falling asleep with her teddy bear besides her, and a wild animal haunting her dreams which it had done since she came home from the hospital.

.

* * *

.

Evan walked down the stairs the next morning after getting dressed to go to school for the game. She wore forest green colored wavy top which had puffed sleeves that reached her elbows, and a light blue denim shorts. She wore the wolf locket she always wore, and her dads watch loosely hung around her left hand. She wore a ring with green stone on her right hands index finger. She also wore a heart shaped locket, which hung just above her wolf locket. On her ears she wore ear rings with a black bead dangling on it. And she wore her regular sneakers which had '_fate_' and '_faith_' written on it. She was wearing her hair down, which had wild curls, which made her hair look messy, just the way she liked it. She held her brown leather jacket in her arms as she walked into the kitchen, where her mom was sitting on a chair near the island, reading the news paper with a mug of coffee in one hand.

"Morning mum." Evan greeted her mother as she took out the milk from the fridge for her chocos.

"Morning, Anne." He mom greeted back. It fell silent for a while as the mother drank coffee and the daughter loudly ate her chocos. "You're getting pretty close to the Gilbert boy." Her mom broke the silence.

"Mom, it's nothing. I don't like him more than a friend. He's a nice kid, mom. He just need a friend and I offered myself for the role." Evan explained. "We both bonded, cause we hate the same person." Evan explained while finishing her cereal.

"Okay, okay. But you would tell me when you do like a boy, right?"

"Of course, mom." She said while putting the empty bowl in the sink. She walked towards her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before picking up her bag. "See you tonight at dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Bye!" Evan said walking out the front door.

Evan reached the school after a few minutes, and got out of her car, smiling at the crowd of teens walking around excited for the game. She saw the team members practicing some throws. She smirked at the site of the bonfire, which had a doll wearing the opposing teams uniform. What could she do? The Timberwolves were hungry.

.

* * *

.

The loud screams filled her ears as she stood cheering for her schools team. She always loved whenever her school had football matches. The energy in the air always made her mind feel light and the screaming always weirdly relaxed her.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Lets be honest in the past we used to let other teams, come into our town, and roll right over us!" Tanner said on the microphone, which was on the stage. The crowed 'boo'ed loudly. "But that is about to change!" A loud roar of screams erupted from the teens. "We've got some great new talent , standing tonight and our friends, and it has been a long time since I have seen a kid with hands like these. Lets give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" Evan cheered at the top of her lungs for her friend. "And I have only one thing to say to you. The Timberwolves are hungry!"

Evan noticed the look on Stefan's face as he walked away from the crowd. Frowning, she followed him and saw Jeremy and Tyler having a fight, while Vicky stood on the side screaming for them to stop.

"Jeremy! Stop!" Evan screamed as she helplessly stood watching the fight. "Lockwood! Let him go!"

Luckily, Stefan stepped in and stopped Tyler from punching Jeremy again. Evan didn't notice as Tyler punched Stefan in the gut and Stefan didn't even flinch. But she noticed Jeremy picking up a broken bottle and advancing towards Tyler with it.

"Jeremy! No!" Evan briefly here Elena scream somewhere far away, as she silently watched in shock as Jeremy swung the broken glass, and accidently he cut Stefan's hand, who pushed Tyler out of harms way.

Evan immediately acted and grabbed Jeremy by the collar, before slamming him against a car.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She roared in his face, before letting go of his collar, and walking one step backwards.

Elena quickly took control and tilted his head upwards, "Put your head up your bleeding." She instructed him.

"I'm fine." Jeremy snapped.

"Yeah. You smell fine!" Evan spat angrily.

"Just leave me alone." Jeremy said to his sister and his friend before walking away.

Ignoring what Jeremy said, Evan grabbed his arm and dragged him towards her car, ignoring his protests of letting him go. She opened the passenger side door of her car and took out a first aid box from the glove compartment.

"Sit." She ordered him pointing towards the open door of the car. "I said 'sit'!" She repeated when her order seemed not to be getting through his thick head.

Grudgingly, Jeremy angrily sat on the seat with his legs outside, facing Evan so she could fix his bloody face.

"Were you out of your mind?" She hissed while roughly rubbing the cotton wet with disinfectant on the bruises on his face.

"He started it." Jeremy angrily said. He was sick of people being upset, sad, or disappointed in him for no reason.

"You tried to attack him with a broken bottle, Jeremy. You're lucky Stefan pushed him out of the way, or you could have cut Lockwood's neck." She said angrily before giving him a bottle of water so he could wash the blood out of his mouth.

"That's what I was trying to do." Jeremy said without thinking, blind in anger. He let out an 'Ow!' when Evan hit him on the side of his head.

"Don't you understand, Jeremy?" She asked desperately. "You could have killed him. He could have died because of you."

Jeremy instantly forgot all his anger after hearing this, and looked down at his hands, which almost killed a person tonight. He got up without a word and walked away from his friend ignoring her call and protests.

Evan sighed looking sadly at Jeremy's back, before packing up the first aid kit and putting it back in the gloves compartment. She then started walking towards the locker room, which a new found anger and a fire burning in her eyes. She was going to rip Lockwood a new one.

Evan slowed down her pace when she saw someone lying on the ground. She walked closer and saw Tanner with a bloody neck, eyes wide open and empty, looking into distance. She let out a loud bone chilling scream, as tears formed in her eyes. She heard footsteps coming towards her. Matt was standing with some guys from the team behind him.

"Matt! He's dead!" Evan shouted, her voice shaking.

"Somebody call the police!" Matt shouted before walking towards Evan and wrapping her in a tight hug, and buried her head in his chest, as sobs erupted from her throat.

_Some things we don't talk about_

_ Rather do without and just hold the smile_

_ Falling in and out of love_

_ Ashamed and proud of,together all the while_

Matt took Evan away towards his truck when the police arrived. She was still shaking in fear in his arms, as the both sat at the back of his truck.

"Anne?" Evan heard her moms voice. She immediately jumped off of the truck and threw herself in her mothers arm, and new tears made their way down her cheeks. The cold dead eyes of her history teacher, seemed to be stuck in her mind. Because whenever she closed her eyes, that's what she saw.

_You can never say never_

_ While we don't know when_

_ But time and time again_

_ Younger now than we were before_

Sarah comforted her daughter who cried in her arms, gently rubbing her back and whispering soothing words into her ear. She looked up at Matt, and gave him a silent nod, a thank you for taking care of her daughter. Matt nodded back, understanding what she meant to say.

Unknown to any of them Tyler Lockwood watched this scene occur, before walking away, feeling the sadness knot in his stomach.

_Don't let me go_

_ Don't let me go_

_ Don't let me go_


	4. Chapter 4

_4. Find your way._

* * *

.

Evan sat on her bed, while leaning against the head rest. She sat with her knees folded towards her chest, supporting her open journal. She was still in her pajamas, the rays of the rising sun peaking through the closed curtains. While holding a black elegant pen in her right hand, she began to write her entry.

_Dear Journal,_

_Something is happening in this town. Something is haunting it. I can feel it. _

_But its not just the town, its me too, who's changing. There is something at_

_the back of my mind, something important, that I can't seem to remember._

_Why can't I remember the animal that attacked me in the woods?_

_Why are there blanks in my memory?_

_I highly doubt that I was attack my a mountain lion, which was captured recently._

_A mountain lion wouldn't have left me alive. I can feel it. _

_The thing that attack me, is still out there. I'm sure of it._

_Probably laughing at how naive we are._

_I know the monster is still out there. Waiting in the shadows to strike again._

_Waiting to kill._

**_'All is not well in Mystic Falls.'_**

.

With a sigh Evan closed her journal, and then put it behind the head board, where she always hid it. She got off the bed and walked into her bathroom. While leaning against the sink, she observed herself. There were dark circles under her eyes due to the lack of sleep she had. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw Tanners dead empty eyes looking back at her. The red stripes in her hair were fading and were almost brown again, like the rest of her hair. Her green tired eyes looked back at her, full of exhaustion.

She took a hot shower, that relaxed her muscles a bit. She washed her hair with a strawberry shampoo, and washed her body with a chocolate body wash. Walking into her cupboard, she wore a black tank top, with a brown hoodie over it and a faded light blue Levis jeans. She then wore her regular black sneakers. The wolf locket went on her neck, and her dads watch hanged loosely on her left wrist. She also wore a cross around her neck, which rested on her chest. A skull ring was slid on her right hands ring finger, and a silver band was slid on her thumb. She wore a ring with a black stone on her left hands index finger. She also wore a brown belt which hung loosely around her hips.

Evan walked down the stairs with her book bag, and her Guitar on her back. She walked into her kitchen, and saw her Mom sitting on the dining table with a bunch of boxes and antiques. She dropped her book bag on the table and leaned her guitar against the table.

"Morning." Evan greeted her mom, while taking an orange from the fruit bowl, and putting it in her book bag.

"Morning." Her mom greeted back, while cleaning something that looked like antique jewelery.

"Watcha doing?" She asked looking at her mom confused, before taking out a bottle of water, and a carton of orange juice from the fridge.

"Well, Mrs . Lockwood asked me to get some antiques from our family history for the heritage display.

Evan put the water bottle in her book bag too, before pouring the orange juice in a glass.

"Why? I'm pretty sure I'd know if our family was a founding family." Evan said sitting on a chair besides her mom, and picking up a old looking ring which had beautiful amber colored stone, wrapped in a metal which had vines carved in it. "It's so pretty! Can I keep it?" Before drinking her juice.

"Yes. But after the heritage display. And Mrs . Lockwood has asked me because my family and your dads had a lot of history, even if they weren't from the founding families. And I am part of the founders council." Her mom said snatching the ring back, making her Anne pout her lips. "Did you know this ring originally belonged to you great-grandmother Joanne. After whom you were named."

"Now I do." Evan said before standing up from the chair and grabbing her book bag and guitar. "Gotta go. I'm going to meet Matt first, and then probably go to the grill."

"I will come home late tonight, so don't wait up for me, and lock all the doors and windows before you go to sleep. I'll let myself in with the spare key." Her mother informed her.

"Aww. My hard working mom." Evan sighed hugging her mom from behind, and kissing her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Her mom said smiling before kissing the back of her daughters hand. "Has Carol asked you to sing at the heritage display?"

"Yup. She said she'll even pay me, depending on how many songs I sing." Evan answered happily. "Gotta love rich people." She then released her mother from the hug. "Well, I gotta go. Take care!" She shouted while walking towards the front door.

"You too!" Evan heard her mother say before she slammed the door shut behind her.

Twenty minutes later, Evan was walking through the cemetery, while listing to 'Maroon 5' on her ipod. She wanted to visit her dad, cause she needed to be close to him. She was confused, about everything that has happened to her. The animal attacks, the blank memories. She just wanted to walk away from all of that, and just spend sometime with her dad. Even if the conversation was a bit one sided, she felt a little bit lighter. She just randomly strung some strings on her guitar, while coming up for a song for the heritage display that was in a few hours.

_._

_Car is parked, bags are packed, but what kind of heart doesn't look back_  
_ At the comfortable glow from the porch, the one I will still call yours?_  
_ All those words came undone and now I'm not the only one_  
_ Facing the ghosts that decide if the fire inside still burns_

_._

_ All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe_  
_ Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something_  
_ Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again_  
_ I'll breathe again_

_._

_ Open up next to you and my secrets become your truth_  
_ And the distance between that was sheltering me comes in full view_  
_ Hang my head, break my heart built from all I have torn apart_  
_ And my burden to bear is a love I can't carry anymore_

_._

_ All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe_  
_ Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something_

_ Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again_

_._

Evan wiped away the lone tear that fell from her eye, after she stopped playing the song. She got up and picked up the empty bottle of water, and the skin of the orange from the grass and put it in her book bag, before hoisting it on her shoulder. She hung her guitar and stroked her fathers gravestone once, before starting her walk home.

.

* * *

.

"Tell me again. Why are you going with Lockwood?" Evan asked not bothering to hide the bitterness in her voice, while she and her best friend, Vicky, got ready for the heritage display. They were both standing in Evans bathroom. Evan was putting on some black eyeshadow to give her eyes the smoky effect, while Vicky straightened her hair with a straightener.

"I don't know. Maybe because he is my boyfriend?" Vicky sarcastically asked switching off the straightener, and putting it on the bathroom counter.

"Now tell me, why are you still dating him? Vick, he treats you like your trash." Evan said to her friend.

"Look, EJ, I like him, and I am going with him. End of discussion."

"So, what, you're gonna dress up like a respectable young women, and hope he'll treat you like one?" Evan snapped at her stupid friend, while putting her eyeshadow back in the makeup box, and taking out a dark red lipstick.

"Can we please not talk about it, right now? It's seriously killing the mood." Vicky said while putting mascara on her eyes.

"I'm just saying, why Lockwood, when you have such a sweet kid like Gilbert Jr., pinning on you?" Evan asked while covering the scars on her neck with some foundation.

"I don't know! Okay?" Vicky angrily said before walking into Evans bedroom, when she was done with her make up.

Evan just sighed sadly, before doing her hair, while Vicky wore her dress, in her bedroom. She straightened her hair too, and pined some of her hair on the front, at the back, creating a puff. She knocked on the closed bathroom door before entering her room, to tell Vicky she was coming in. She stopped when she saw Vicky standing in front of the full mirror in her room.

"What? How do I look?" Vicky asked when she saw her friend standing behind her, before twerling around to give her a view from all directions. She was wearing a shiny green dress which hugged her curves, with the black heel that she borrowed from Evan.

"You look beautiful." Evan said softly, while giving her friend a small smile.

.

* * *

.

Later, Evan was standing in front of the Lockwood manor in the line wearing a V-neck dress, which reached a few inches above her knees. The dress floated when she walked making it look like she was floating. And she wore dark green four inch high wedges, which increase her height. The wolf locket dangling from her neck, the cold metal touching her bare skin. She wore her dads watch on her left hand, and a ring with a green stone on the index finger of her right hand. She held a black sparkling clutch in her hand which contained her cellphone and other necessities.

Evan smiled at the Mayor and his wife, when she reached the doorway. She openly ignored Tyler who was standing on the right side of the doorway, who did the same.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood." Evan greeted them with a bright smile, and kissed Carols cheek.

"Hello, Evan, sweetie. Come on it." Carol greeted her.

Evan entered the manor, and awkwardly looked around. She came alone because Matt was sick with a small headache, and she wasn't close friends with anyone else other than Matt and Vicky. Even her Mom was busy at her office, working for some important meeting. So, she just walked around making small talks with her moms friends and some students from her school, and looked around at all the heritage displayed, till the sun went down.

"Evan, honey." Evan heard Carols voice calling her. She turned around and saw her walking towards her. "You're going on stage in fifteen minutes." She informed Evan.

"Okay. I'll be ready." Evan said with a nod.

Carol patted her shoulder and walked away, leaving Evan alone once again. Evan started to feel a little nervous for her performance, so picked up a champagne glass from a passing waiter. She took a big gulp and sighed, feeling the effects of alcohol already taking on her body.

"Aren't you a bit young to drink that?" She heard a smooth voice say to her.

Evan turned to her right and saw a man in his twenties. He had raven black hair, and striking blue eyes which seemed to look deep into her green ones. He was wearing a black suit, which made his eyes stand up more. She thought that he had that hole 'bad boy' aura, that she bet had broken many hearts. All in all, the man was absolutely gorgeous. But there was something about him, that reminded her of someone.

"What my mom doesn't know, won't hurt her." Evan replied with a sheepish smile.

The man gave her a deep chuckle.

"So what has driven, a young beautiful girl like you, to drink?"

"I have a performance right in about, five minutes. Oh, god!" Evan moaned before drowning the whole glass of champagne in one go. "I'm Evan Adams." She said offering her had to the man who was looking at her with his eyebrows raised high.

"Damon Salvatore." Damon said taking her hand. She expected him to shake her hand, but blushed when he kissed the back of her hand.

"I knew there was something familiar about you!" She gushed surprising Damon. "I'm gonna go on a limb here and say your Stefan's brother?" Damon nodded as a answer to her question. "You both have the same jaw line!"

"Well, that's a new one." Damon said with a chuckle. "Usually, when people find out I'm Stefan's brother their first reaction is, 'Stefan didn't say he had a brother.', and not 'you both have the same jaw line'."

"Well, consider me different from other people." Evan said with a smirk, which vanished when she heard Carols voice on the microphone. "Crap! I gotta go!" She said keeping her empty glass on a nearby table, before quickly walking outside the manor, where the dance floor was placed.

"Hello, everyone. Hope you all are enjoying this evening." Carol said on the microphone. "Our singer of Mystic falls, Evangeline Adams, is going to sing a few songs for us tonight."

The crowd politely clapped their hands as Evan walked on the stage. She whispered the song to the band members, before standing in front of the mike.

_._

_I've always been the kind of girl_  
_ That hid my face_  
_ So afraid to tell the world_  
_ What I've got to say_  
_ But I have this dream_  
_ Right inside of me_  
_ I'm gonna let it show, it's time_  
_ To let you know_  
_ To let you know_

_._

_This is real, this is me_  
_ I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_  
_ Gonna let the light, shine on me_  
_ Now I've found, who I am_  
_ There's no way to hold it in_  
_ No more hiding who I want to be_  
_ This is me_

_._

Evan smiled widely after a while, when her eyes fell on her dads watch, and she imagined him standing in front of her, encouraging her. She closed her eyes imagining him smiling at her with his dimpled smile. She opened her eyes, now filled with more confidence, looking at the faces who were smiling at her singing.

_._

_Do you know what it's like_  
_ To feel so in the dark_  
_ To dream about a life_  
_ Where you're the shining star_  
_ Even though it seems_  
_ Like it's too far away_  
_ I have to believe in myself_  
_ It's the only way_

_._

_ This is real, This is me_  
_ I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_  
_ Gonna let the light, shine on me_  
_ Now I've found, who I am_  
_ There's no way to hold it in_  
_ No more hiding who I want to be_  
_ This is me_

_._

Her eyes immediately found the familiar faces of Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Bennett, Damon, and other people she knew. She didn't knew that on the other side of the lawn, her best friend Vicky, was listening to her sing with a small smile, while sitting bored beside Tyler. Vicky remembered that this was the first song that Evan wrote.

_ ._

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_ The reason that I'm singing_  
_ I need to find you, I gotta find you_  
_ You're the missing piece I need_  
_ The song inside of me_  
_ I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_._

Stefan and Elena's eyes immediately found each other, when they each the next lines on the song. They looked at each other, while lovingly smiling at each other. They knew that they were each others missing piece. Together they were a whole picture.

_ ._

_This is real, this is me_  
_ I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_  
_ Gonna let the light, shine on me_  
_ Now I've found, who I am_  
_ There's no way to hold it in_  
_ No more hiding who I want to be_  
_ This is me_  
_ You're the missing piece I need_  
_ The song inside of me (this is me)_  
_ You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_ The reason that I'm singing_  
_ Now I've found, who I am_  
_ There's no way to hold it in_  
_ No more hiding who I want to be_  
_ This is me_

_._

Everyone cheered loudly for Evan as she smiled widely when her song ended. She walked towards the band and told them another song, before walking towards the mike again.

"I hope you all are in the mood of a little dance." Evan said in the mike which cause the young people to cheer for her.

_._

_Hey you_

_ So you never really found your way_

_ Stay true_

_ Did you ever make it through today? _

_I know that when I think about a day without it_

_Everyday's the same_

_ You wish that you could find someone_

_ But I'm the only one to blame _

_Can't you see I beg and plead?_

_ 'Cause when your eyes light up the skies at night_

_ I know you're gonna find your way back to me _

_._

Evans eyes shined with happiness, when she saw all the young people walking on the dance floor, and have fun. She took the mike off of its stand and walked around the stage, while singing.

_._

_No don't_

_ Don't you ever let a piece of me down_

_ 'Cause time won't _

_Get back when I'm never around _

_._

_When we live between so many walls _

_That I can barely breathe_

_ You say that you just want someone_

_ But I'm the only one you need _

_._

_Can't you see I beg and plead?_

_ 'Cause when your eyes light up the skies at night_

_ I know you're gonna find your way _

_._

_If it's me that you don't need _

_Then when the lights go out tonight_

_ I know you're never gonna find your way _

_._

Damon couldn't help the help the half smile that came on his face. This song reminded his of his time with Katherine, the time when he was human. He thought that this kid had talent. She could become famous which a voice like that, and the way she sang with her heart. Shaking his head, Damon cleared his thoughts. He came to this party to get the crystal. And he was going to get it, and then he would free his Katherine from the tomb.

.

_Soon when I get you, I won't let you go _

_Ooh if I let you you can take away all that I thought was wrong_

_ And if you hear me there's not much to say _

_There's gotta be a better way _

_._

_Can't you see I beg and plead?_

_ 'Cause when your eyes light up the sky tonight_

_ I know you're gonna find your way back to me _

_._

_Can't you see I beg and plead?_

_ 'Cause when the lights go out tonight _

_I know you're never gonna find your way_

_._

_If it's me that you don't need _

_That when the lights go out tonight_

_ I know you're never gonna find your way _

_._

_If you pace around the world  
_

_ And when your eyes light up the skies at night _

_I know you're gonna find your way back to me_

_._

Everyone clapped and cheered for Evan, when she stopped. She smiled widely and bowed to her audience. Somehow, she had a feeling, something right was going to happen. Something that was going to stop the weird feelings that she had since her attack.

.

* * *

.

Later that night, Evan sat on the window seat of her room, writing in her journal again. She had changed into her pajamas, which consisted of black cotton shorts and a gray tank top. She had cleaned all her make up, and put her hair up in a loose bun. She looked at the stars a few minutes before writing in her journal.

.

_Dear Journal,_

_The day ended better that it had started. Somehow the dreaded feeling_

_that was nagging me at the back of my head, has vanished._

_I feel safer than I had since the day of the attack. _

_I feel like the monster that has been terrorising the town,_

_has been captured in his cage tonight. For good. _

_I finally feel, 'All is well in Mystic Falls'. _

_.  
_

_But why does it feel like the calm before the storm?_

_._

Evan frowned as she reread her last line. She sighed, before closing her Journal and hiding it behind the headboard of her bed. She lied down on her bed, immediately falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

At the Lockwood manor, the people of the founding families sat together in Richard Lockwood's office. They have all been requested to be present for this emergency meeting.

"Sorry, I'm late." Announced Sarah Adams, as she entered the room filled with her fellow council members. "My work has been a pain in my ass." She complained as walked and sat on the empty seat besides Carol Lockwood.

"Thank you. For staying so late." Richard Lockwood said to the present party.

"Did you get the Gilbert watch?" Sheriff Forbes immediately asked.

"She claims its packed away in her parents things." Carol answered the sheriff's question.

"I can get it." Announced Logan Fell, who was sitting on the left of Sarah.

"Good. We're gonna need it." Sheriff said in a serious voice.

"Are you sure?" Richard asked the sheriff.

"Five bodies all drained of blood. I'm certain." The sheriff announced.

"And my daughter was attacked by one." Sarah added. She leaned against the armrest of her chair before sighing. "They've come back." She announced in a grave voice.

.

.

_**(A/N- I don't own The vampire diaries, or any of the mentioned songs in this chapter. Please review.)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_5. Welcome back, Evan Adams._

* * *

.

The trees blurred together, and the cool wind blew on her face, as the car sped down the high way. Evan looked out the window of the passenger seat while humming to the country song playing on the radio. Her mom drove her car, while drumming her fingers on the stearing wheel. Two weeks. That how long she was gone from Mystic Falls. And she was dying to go back there. Her and her mom had gone to grove hill, to attend a wedding of a close family friend. It was fun. Evan spent days shopping for the perfect dress, which almost drove her mom mad. She also had her hair done. Her hair now reached her middle back, and had a few layers cut, which made her hair look messier. She also had some bangs almost covering her right eye.

Evan smiled when she finally saw the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign. She was finally home. They parked in front of their house a few minutes later. They both walked inside their house, with their duffel bags, which carried their clothes and other necessities. Evan walked upstairs and into her bad room. She dropped her bag at the foot of her bad, and fell face first onto her bed. She smelled the familiar scents on her sheets, and felt the familiar softness of her sheet, and groaned with a tired smile on her face. She was tired from all the driving, and a few hours of sleep seemed tempting. But unfortunately, she had school to go to. And she was seriously lagging behind in her work.

So she grudgingly, got ready for school. She still had half an hour to reach school. She wore a purple tank top with V-neck, and a brown leather jacket over it, and a black skinny jeans. She wore some simple silver colored heart shaped ear rings, and the ring with amber stone, which belonged to her great-grandmother, on her right hands middle finger. She wore her regular wolf locket around her neck, and her dads watch on her left wrist. She quickly put on her black '_fate_' and '_faith_' sneakers.

Evan quickly went in her kitchen and happily gulped down the orange juice straight from the carton. Then she quickly picked up an apple that she put in her book bag, and walked out the front door after picking up her car keys from the bowl. She walked towards her car and sat in the drivers seat before throwing her bag in the passengers seat. She smiled when she heard the familiar purr of the engine and pulled out of the drive way and started driving towards school.

.

* * *

.

Jeremy was walking towards school, when he saw his new history teacher, Alaric Saltsman, searching for something in his car.

"Hey, Mr . Saltsman." Jeremy greeted his history teacher.

"Hey, Jeremy." Alaric greeted his student. "I can't find my ring. I took it off for gym, and I thought i put it... ah! There it is!" He exclaimed when he found the ring. "Loosing family heirlooms. Man." He sighed. How's your extra credit coming, you picked a topic yet?" He asked the teen.

Before Jeremy could answer he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He turned and saw Evan walking towards him, which a smile. His looked at her confused, when her expression turned to shock. Then he noticed she was looking behind him, at Alaric, who was looking at Evan with the same shocked expression. Suddenly, at the same time, both of their faces broke into smiles, and Evan sprinted towards his History teacher and threw herself into his arms. She giggled when Alaric spun her around.

"Uncle Ric! What are you doing here?" Evan asked with a bright smile. "Does mom know you're here? Oh, my god! You have to come home to dinner tonight!" She gushed out.

"Uncle Ric?" Jeremy asked surprised, as he observed them together. Evan and Alaric had the same hair color, he noticed.

"Yeah! Uncle Ric is my mom's younger brother." Evan explained.

"It's good to see you here, Angel. I wanted to give you and your mom a surprise, but turned out you both were out of town." Ric said to her niece. She had grown so much since the last time he saw her.

"Where are you staying then? And what are you doing outside my school?" Evan asked her only uncle.

"I am your new history teacher." Ric answered.

"Oh, damn." Evan muttered. "And I heard about Isobel. I'm sorry." She said mentioning her Aunt.

"It's okay. Now don't you have school to go to?" Ric said to his students.

"Oh, shoot. But you have to come visit at home after school. Mom is gonna freak." She told her uncle with a grin before walking towards the school with Jeremy.

Jeremy spoke after they were a few steps away from Alaric.

"So how was your trip, Angel?" Jeremy teased her, on her nickname.

"No!" Evan said before hitting him on his head. "Only uncle Ric is allowed to call me that!"

"Okay! Okay, Angel!" Jeremy said with a grin, which vanished when Evan started to repeatedly hitting him. "Okay! Okay! Ow! Stop hitting me!"

"Wait a sec." Evan said grabbing Jeremy by his arm and stopping him. She just stared at him. He was acting different. His smiles didn't seem forced.

"Stop staring at me, it's creeping me out." Jeremy said after a minute with a chuckle.

"What's up with you? When I left you were this braty whiny emo guy-,"

"Hey!"

"-And now you're a freaking ball of sunshine!" Evan finished her sentence. Then she grabbed his face and looked in his eyes. "And you're not high!" She noted surprised.

"Yeah, well, I'm feeling a bit better now. " Jeremy said to her as they resumed walking the hallways. "It's just, the reality set in."

"So no drugs?"

"No drugs."

"I am so proud of you!" Evan dramatically said wiping an imaginary tear.

"Yeah, yeah."

Evan looked at her right when something caught her eye. She raised her eyebrows surprised when he saw her best friend Matt with none other than Caroline Forbes. She was so surprised she even blinked again. And again. And again.

"Seriously, am I in an alternate universe or something?" Evan asked Jeremy, but continued without letting him answer. "My uncle Ric is in town, which I never in my life imagined happening. And then you! You're, fine! No drugs! Just every ounce of sadness and hurt is just, not there! And now, my best friend is hanging out with Caroline freaking Forbes!" She said before rubbing her temple with her hands. "My head hurts." She stated.

"Its nothing. You were gone for two weeks. You should have expected some changes." Jeremy said just as the bell rang signalling the start of school.

"Hey!" Evan stopped Jeremy before he could leave. "Have you heard from Vicky?"

"No. Not since Halloween. All I know it that she left town. I know that you're going to miss her, I am too. But I think its for the best." Jeremy softly said before leaving for his class, leaving Evan still standing in the empty hallway.

.

* * *

.

"So, you and Forbes, huh?"

Evan and Matt sat in Matts living room, where they were watching re-runs of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Matt was sitting with his feet spread out on the sofa, and Evan sat on the floor, her back to Matt's stomach, and a bowl of popcorn near Matt's chest. They both were just chatting, catching each other up for what the other missed in their tow weeks. Evan noticed how he was reluctant to talk about Forbes, so she brought the subject up herself. She was such an awesome friend.

"Yeah.." Matt dragged out.

"When in hell did that happen?" Evan asked with her mouth full of popcorn, looking at Matt.

"Almost a week ago, Caroline threw this party at the grill, she got drunk and I carried her ass home. And since then we've been, hanging out." Matt explained with a small smile on his face.

"I still can't believe, you and Forbes? Whenever I look at her I see a pretty blond with no tack for other people whatsoever."

"Hey! She can be nice when you get to know her. And she doesn't mean to be so blunt, she means well."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll believe that when I see it." Evan said rolling her eyes. She then got off the floor, and jumped on the couch with Matt. "Does that mean you're over, Elena?" She asked with a serious face.

"I, I honestly don't know. I still care for, and I still love her. I want to move on, cause I like Caroline now." Matt said while sitting up and leaning against the armrest of the couch.

"Mattie, I don't think you'll ever stop caring or loving Elena. It's just you've been friends since you can remember. Since before I came in the picture. You both shared a crib for gods sake!" Evan said sitting indian style facing Matt.

"I know. I like Caroline now. She makes me happy. " Matt said looking at Evan with an intense face.

"Then I'm happy too." Evan said smiling at him. "You've been through so much Matt. You deserve to be happy." She then leaned forward and hugged Matt.

.

* * *

.

Evan went home around six, to get ready for the dinner with her mom and uncle. When she entered her home, the delicious smell of fried chicken reached her nose, which made her mouth water. She dropped her bag on the table near the door, with the keys to her car, and entered the kitchen where she saw her mother cutting tomatoes.

"Oh, my god. I love you!" Evan exclaimed when she saw the meat balls for the speggetti. "Everything smells so good." She moaned inhaling the aroma of the chicken.

"This is all of Ric's favorite food. I haven't seen him since Isobel's funeral." Her mom said while picking up some plates and putting them on the dining table.

"Funeral? I thought Isobel disappeared. " Evan asked confused, leaning against the island, before popping a piece of cut tomato in her mouth.

"Her parents buried an empty coffin, when the police didn't found her for few weeks, declaring her dead."

"It's a shame, really. I liked her. I loved hearing those weird researches she did on vampires." Evan said sitting on one of the stools near the island.

She didn't notice her mother tense when she talked about the vampires. She just stole another piece of tomato and popped it in her mouth.

"And she made Uncle Ric happy." Evan finished her sentence.

Just then the doorbell rang, alerting both of them that someone has arrived.

"Speak of the devil." Evan muttered as she went to open the front door. She opened the door and saw her Uncle Ric in his usual button down shirt and his faded jeans and a brown leather jacket. "Hey, uncle Ric!" She greeted him and stepped aside to let him in. "Mom is dying to meet you. She made your favorite chicken." She sang as she closed the door.

Alaric then greeted his sister, and all three of them started their dinner. They talked about stuff that happened in their lives since the last time they met. Sarah asked his brother about Isobel, and then about his new job and where he was living. Evan was just happy to have her uncle there with them. Her uncle had actually been more like a father to her, and that's why she loved him.

Alaric noticed the weird amber stoned ring his niece was wearing and asked about it. He told her that her father had a ring with the same kind of stone, which peaked Evan's interest. She made a mental note to search in her fathers boxes for that ring.

When the dinner ended, they said their see you laters, to each other and Alaric left for his apartment. Evan helped her mother to clean the dishes and then they both went to bed and immediately fell into a deep slumber.

.

* * *

.

_**(A/N- Sorry this chapter is so short and took so long. I was just out of ideas for this chapter, and didn't know what to write.**_

_**I don't own vampire diaries. Unfortunately. )**_


	6. Chapter 6

_6. Conscience.  
_

* * *

Evan groaned loudly loudly, when her alarm clock started ringing loudly. She slammed her hand on the clock until it stopped ringing. She got off her bed and streched, before walking towards her bathroom. While brushing her teeth, she checked her cell phone for any texts. She had one from Matt, and another from an unknown number. She read Matt first.

_Can't pick u up 4r school. srry. -Boy wonder_/Matt

Evan huffed angrily. She had put her car in a garage, because its engine was making noise. She and Matt tried to find the problem, but they couldn't find any. So she had to give her precious car to a garage. And now she was going to have to walk to school.

_Why? is it cus of forbes? u pickin HER up? -_Evan

Evan replied a little angry. She hated it when Matt would start doing stuff for the girl he likes, following her around like a lost puppy. She was happy that Matt had moved on from she-Gilbert, but now he was stringing along the barbie-Forbes. Evan then opened the message from the unknown number, after rinsing her mouth of toothpaste. Her eyebrows raised in surprise when she read the massage.

_meet me d school entrance. Elena gave me ur number, hope u don't mind _

_ - Stefan _

Why did Stefan want to talk to her? She didn't know. They weren't even that good friends. She hardly knew anything about the guy. Except that he had a brother, Damon, and that he had a military family, and now lived with his uncle at the Salvatore boarding house. She just reply a positive answer, and saved his name under '_sexy loner guy'_.

Her phone vibrated in her hands and she saw that she had a massage from _'Boy wonder'. _

_Ya. hope u don't mind, E. I lyk her a lot. srry?_ (^.^') -Matt

_d things i do 4r u, Donovan. go fly away, my blue cannery! live ur lyf!_ (^_^) -Evan

_did u just compare me to the blue cannery? -_Matt

_Hell ya, I did! :*_ - Evan

Evan then put her phone on the counter and stripped off her cloths and went in the shower. After the shower, she wrapped herself in a light blue towel and walked towards her closet. She wore a light blue ripped jeans and a white V-neck t-shirt. She wore her regular black _'fate'_ and _'faith_' sneakers, and she wore a black cardigan over her white top. She walked towards her dresser, and picked up her wolf locket and put it around her neck, and her dads watch went around her left wrist. She put on some ear rings with white colored hearts on it, and rings with white and black stone went on the ring finger and middle finger of her right hand, respectively. She put her family ring with amber colored stone on the index finger of her left hand. She combed her slightly wet hair to get them a little straight, and the bangs fell in front of her right eye.

She picked up her phone from the bathroom and saw that she had a message from Stefan, which said to look for him at the school entrance. She slide her phone in the back pocket, and went downstairs after picking up her book bag. She walked halfway down the stairs, and then jumped over the railings, landing in a kneeling position, facing the hallway leading towards the kitchen.

"Holy shit!" A familiar voice shouted, who was standing in front of her.

Evan looked up and saw her uncle Alaric and gave him a sheepish smile while standing up.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Her uncle snapped at her. He was just going to walk upstairs to see what was taking her so long, when out of nowhere she just jumps in front of him.

"Shh!" Evan shushed her uncle, while pinching his lips shut, making him look like a duck. "Don't want big sister to hear those foul words coming out of your mouth." She playfully scolded him. She then patted his cheek, and strutted towards the kitchen.

"I should call you the devil, instead of an angel." Alaric said as he followed her into the kitchen, where his sister was making pancakes, and his niece was taking out orange juice from the fridge. His angel kicked the door shut with her leg and looked towards him, before putting the carton of orange juice on the island.

"But I'm so innocent." She pouted while making a halo with her hands over her head, and tilting her head towards the left, which made her look like someone kicked her puppy.

"Innocent, my ass." Alaric said taking his mug of coffee and sitting on one of the stools near the island.

"Mom! Did you hear that!" Evan faked her gasp of surprise, while putting her hand over her heart. "Your little brother is using such foul words!" She said in a strict voice, while keeping a straight face.

"Ric!" Sarah scolded her younger brother, while putting a plate of pancakes in front of her Anne. "Don't say such words in front of my little Anne!" She said while covering her daughters ears in a joking way, and kissing her head.

"Now he's gonna swear at me when I'm not looking at him!" Her Anne pouted, before shoving a big chunk of pancake in her mouth.

"Why am I going to swear at you?" Alaric asked his niece.

"Because I'm gonna spread rumors about the new history teacher."

"You won't do that if you don't want your whole class to know a few of your childhood moments." Alaric quickly said back before eating the pancakes that were kept in front of him.

"You wouldn't." Evan dared her uncle, with narrowed eyes.

"Try me."

"Mom!"

"Stop it, kids!" Sarah said with amusement in her voice, as she sat on a stool besides her Anne at the island. "Now eat your pancakes! You have school to go to."

At the mention of school, both uncle and niece gave out loud groans, and mumbles of how 'stupid school' was, and how 'it only tortured student and teaches alike', and that it was 'the castle of Evil, where evil little minds were made'. Sarah just shook her head at how alike her daughter and brother were in some things, and ate the delicious pancakes she made for her little family.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Evan asked her uncle. "Not that it's a bad thing, cause I need a ride to school." She added with a sheepish smile.

"Sarah invited me for breakfast. " Alaric explained. "And I'm not riding to school with you. You're a nuisense. You always touch my sterio, and keep changing the songs."

"Well, I'm not walking to school." Evan said with a tone that told her uncle that he was insane for even suggesting that. "And I always change the channel on the radio because the songs you listen to, is what boring people with no taste in music listen to. " She said looking at her uncle with eyebrows raised.

"That's it you're walking to school." Her uncle said with a tone which was meant to leave no more discussion. Apparently Evan didn't get that memo.

"I'll just hot wire your car then." Evan said after gulping down her orange juice, and then she sprinted towards the front door with her book bag.

Sarah and Alaric just looked stunned at what their angel just said. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows, hoping the other would give some explaination.

"She knows how hot wire a car?" Alaric asked his sister, his eyebrows raised.

His answer was the sound of an engine coming to life, more specifically the engine of his car, that made him sprint out the front door with his bag in his hands and shouting various things at his niece, who just laughed at her uncles attempt at threatening her and slowed the car down so her uncle could ride her to school.

.

* * *

.

Evan quickly walked away from her uncle as soon as they reached the school, so that she wouldn't have to hear him talk and talk about how it was a bad thing to hot wire a car. It was awesome, but bad. Evan got her phone out and checked it for any texts from her best friend Vicky, as she had done for the past week, but saw nothing. So Evan text Vicky about how she hot wired her uncles car, and to call her back.

Evan looked up when she heard someone call her name. She saw Stefan Salvatore, standing with a good boy glory, waving at her as he walked towards her. Evan walked towards him and they together walked through the front doors of the school.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Evan asked getting to straight the point.

"Yeah. You remember when you encouraged me to join the football team?" He asked.

"Damn. That seems like such a long time ago! Look at my head and tell me if you see any gray hair!" Evan gasped dramatically, while pretending to look for gray hairs.

"I just remembered that I never thanked you for that." Stefan said after chuckling at her antics, then he took out a bracelet from his pocket that had a silver locket, with delicate veins and roses on it. The locket was tied at the end of a thick black lace, which had a hoop at the other end, so you had to put the locket through the hoop to wear it. "I wanted to give you this as a thank you."

Evan stopped walking, as she looked at him stunned. She had given advices to a lots of people, and Stefan had to be the first one who was giving her a gift. She was then confused. Why would he do that, give a gift to a person he barely knows? She knew nothing about the guy. They just talked a few times, only if they bumped into each other. So, just like that, Evan started to feel a bit suspicious of the new guy, Stefan Salvatore. She didn't know why but her conscience was waving red flags in her mind. The sign of danger. There was this tickling feeling at the back of her mind, that told her to stay away from him.

"It's okay. You don't have to give me anything." Evan said shaking her head to stop her thoughts.

"Please. I insist." Stefan said with a small smile. "May I?" He asked. When Evan shook her head, Stefan took her right hand and hooked the bracelet around her wrist. Unknown to Stefan, as soon as her touched Evans skin her whole body crawled with goosebumps and a weird feeling of disgust. Evan had to force herself not to snatch her hand away.

"So, now that we're friends, exclusively, we should hang out sometimes." Evan said pushing the feeling away, as they continued walking down the hallway towards their next class. "You know, talk, about family history, the dirty secrets." She winked at him with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that." Stefan said with a smile. He really needed a human friend who didn't knew anything about the supernatural, to keep his humanity in check.

"I wanted to say thanks, too." Evan blurted out, as they stopped outside Evan's classroom. Stefan raised his eyebrows in question. "Jeremy told me how you were trying to help Vicky with the whole drug addiction fiasco. So, thank you, for trying to help my best friend."

Stefan couldn't help the guilt that filled his heart that moment. He felt guilty that this girl would never know that her best friend had turned into a vampire and then killed by him to save his girlfriend and her brother. And was now buried in a ditch somewhere, rotting in an unmarked grave dug by his brother.

"I just hope she'd come back soon." Evan continued oblivious to Stefan's inner burst of guilt. "I'd just hope that she'd just call, you know. I'm worried about her. She never calls she never texts." She sighed sadly, while playing with her wolf locket. "I really miss her." Then she shook her head as if trying to shake away the sadness. "I'll text you. And then we'll hang out sometime." She said with a bright smile, which didn't reach her eyes, and walked inside her classroom, leaving Stefan alone feeling guilty.

.

* * *

.

Evan stood in front of her mirror, with hands on her hips, looking at her outfit. She was wearing a black top from the 50's, with crimson colored leggings and a scarf around her neck. She had straightened her hair so that her bangs fell on her right eye, and she had a crimson colored hair band on her head. Her wolf locket hung around her neck, and she had big round ear rings on her ears. She was wearing her dads watch on her left wrist, with the bracelet that Stefan gave her, and she wore a ring with black stone on her right hands index finger. On her feet she wore white tennis shoes with white socks, and that completed her outfit.

Evan picked up her ringing phone and walked out her room and down the stairs. She saw that she had a text from Matt, that said for her to have fun at the dance, and not to harass Caroline much, She smirked and replied with a 'no promises'. The house was silent. Only the footsteps of her walking down the stairs echoed in the house. Her mom was at her office, working late, again. She walked towards the front door when she heard the doorbell. She opened the door and whistled appreciatively.

"Looking good, Saltsmen." Evan said to her uncle, who was wearing a 50's varsity jacket over his normal clothes, with a big cheeky smile and a big wink.

"Heh. Yeah. Whatever. Just get in the car." Her uncle said walking back towards his car.

"Alright. Pushy, pushy." Evan muttered while locking the front door behind her, and following her uncles footsteps.

.

* * *

.

Evan laughed loudly as she danced with her school mates. She giggled as one of the guys spun her around in a circle. She shook her hips to the music, and shook her hair around. She looked around and saw Elena and Stefan dancing together, Jeremy at the punch table, and her uncle flirting with Jenna Sommers, Jeremy's aunt. She was glad that her uncle was moving on, when Isobel disappeared he nearly went into a depression.

Evan walked towards Jeremy, to have a drink, and to talk to him. She saw a girl, his age, with dark hair talking to him. She was cute.

"Hey!" Evan greeted Jeremy, while picking up a glass of punch. "Won't you introduce me to your friend?" She said to Jeremy, while giving him a pointed look.

"She's Anna. I met her in the library." Jeremy introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Anna." Evan said while extending a hand towards the dark haired girl. "I'm Evan."

"Nice to meet you, Evan." Anna said smiling, while shaking her hand.

'She's cute', Evan mouthed to Jeremy while Anna wasn't looking, causing him to shake his head at his friend.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you kids alone. Have fun." Evan said before leaving the teens to themselves.

Evan was standing alone at a table while sipping her punch, as she looked around at the dancing people. She drowned her punch, and looked around for her uncle, as she was bored. She really needed to make more friends.

"Looking for someone?" A smooth voice asked from her left. She turned and saw a familiar black haired blue eyed man.

"Damon, right?" She asked remembering his name. "Salvatore?"

"Yes. And your Evan. Stefan's friend." He said that as a statement, not a question.

"Yeah. And the answer to your question, yes, I'm looking for my uncle."

"Your uncle?"

"Yeah. Alaric Saltsmen. The new history teacher."

"Hmm." Damon hummed as a emotion flickered through his eyes, which vanished and was soon replaced with a smirk. "Would you like to dance?" He said offering his hand.

"Why not?" Evan asked as she put her hands in his, and they both walked on the dance floor. Goosebumps were all over Evan's body, as soon as she put her hand in his, which didn't went unnoticed by the Elder Salvatore.

The weird tingling was immediately pushed at the back of her mind, as Damon spun her around in circles with the upbeat rythem of the song, and a loud giggle escaped her lips. They both danced for a while, before Stefan asked for Damon to come with him. Damon left but not before kissing the back of Evan's hand.

Evan then called it a night, and started to look for her uncle. She took out her phone when she felt it vibrate in her pocket.

_Caroline is angry wid me. -_ _Boy wonder/_Matt.

_wat did u do? -_Evan

_i told her i wasn't over elena, and dat i didn't want to take it 2 d next level and den ruin d only gud thng, besides u, dat i hav. wat do i do? -Boy wonder/_Matt

_u r d most stupid persn i hav evr met -_Evan

_Wat Do I Do?! -Boy wonder_

_go n kiss her, u idiot -_Evan

Evan then dialed her uncles phone number and called him. He picked up on the fourth ring.

"Where are you?" Evan asked as soon as he picked up.

"Oh, shoot!" Ric exclaimed looking nervously at Jenna, as they both stood on the Gilbert porch. "I'm sorry. I just, I was just giving Jenna a ride home. I forgot about you." He said with a sheepish look on his face. And flinched when he heard his niece shouting on the other end of the phone. And from the look on Jenna's face, she heard it too.

"WHAT?! Who forgets their niece at a party filled with hormonal teenagers?! Oh! I know! YOU!"

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"JUST COME PICK ME UP!"

_Beep._

.

* * *

.

Evan sat at her window still, with her journal in her hands, and a black elegant pen in her right hand. She had changed into a black cotton shorts and a grey tank top, and her hair was in a loose braid. After taking a deep breadth, she started writing.

.

.

_Dear Journal,_

_There is a difference in me. Something's happening to me.  
_

_My conscience is more stronger than ever._

_Yet, I ignored it three times today. _

_I felt goosebumps all over my body and a feeling of disgust,_

_when my skin touched Stefan, Damon, and Anna. _

_Why do I have this tiny part in my head, shouting at me to stay away from them?_

_Why am I feeling like this?_

_As soon as I touched them, there was a part of me that wanted to rip their hearts out_

_and shove it down their throats-_

_._

_._

Evan read the last line with an horrified expression again, and again, and again. Her heart was beating loudly against her chest, and her eyes where wide open with fear. She scribbled the whole sentence with her pen, so that when it she was done it was near impossible to read the sentence that was written. She just wrote one more sentence, before hiding her journal and lying on her bed with her stuffed cat pressed against her chest.

.

_Something is wrong with me..._

_._

_._

_._

**_(A/N- I updated again! Hope you like the new chapter. In this chapter I showed the uncle/niece relationship between Evan and Alaric. Well, they are more like brother and sister since Alaric isn't much older than Evan. But there are moments where Alaric will show his fatherly side. Hope you like the chapter! Review! _**

**_P.S- This chapter is dedicated to my only reviewer winxgirl1997. Thank you for reviewing.)_**


End file.
